


Beast's Strange Magic

by MtnDewAngel



Series: Beast's Strange Magic [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe Strange Magic, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beauty and the Beast/ Strange Magic Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDewAngel/pseuds/MtnDewAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange Magic meets Beauty and the Beast. <br/>Bog having lost his father early in life, who he was close to, closed himself off from people. Someone changed that, only to crush him. <br/>Marianne promised to never close herself off but after her heart is shattered she shuts herself off. <br/>Let's see how this ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frootilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frootilla/gifts).



Long ago in a kingdom that flourished with life and happiness, there was a king and queen who were happy and loved by all their subjects. When they had their son the happiness and love only grew. They people of this kingdom were strong and loyal to their monarchs, for they protected them from all and any who should want to hurt or use them.

One day, when the prince was still young, the king fell ill. He was taken by an illness not known to their land, and worse no cure was known to them. He passed after what felt an eternity of sickness though he was only ill a month before exhaustion took hold and stole him away.

The entire kingdom was heartbroken by this loss, but none so much so as the queen and prince.

The prince was forced to grow up too fast because of his father’s passing. He was thrown into learning so when he came of age he could be crowned. Those two years flew by and while he held up appearances he never healed. As he was crowned the darkness that had taken root in his heart from the loss stayed.

It stayed freezing into his chest until one day, he met her.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was deep blonde flowing down to her waist. Her eyes the color of tree bark with clear skin that had a small touch of sun. She was of nobility and looking at her he could see the regality in her features.

He was smitten with her.  She brought back a fire in his chest that seemed to melt his entire insides. He fell for her, quickly and hard.

After their first meeting, they spent much time together. They spent days talking and riding and anything else she liked. They spent evenings watching the stars sparkle into the universe.

Simply put, he was happy.

One day while watching her watch the trees sway in the breeze it hit him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to watch her smile at him with love. He wanted to see her eyes light up at the world around them. He wanted to marry her.

Finally summoning up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage he had asked her to meet him in their favorite spot to stargaze. He had made a picnic for her with all their favorites. He was so excited and nervous. He asked her to meet him as the sun set.

He waited for her. He waited what felt like days.

The sun was beginning to rise when he realized she wasn’t coming.

Hurt and feeling his chest aching he went to find her. He went looking everywhere. Asking everyone but no one would answer his questions. Finally, he found the queen.

“Have you seen her?” He asked with a hint of panic, but it was mostly bitterness.

“No,” his mother responded gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “There has been talk of her running away with another,” she whispered to him.

His heartbreaking and anger engulfing him he left.

The fire she had created died almost instantly. His chest feeling like ice had taken route and did not plan to leave any day soon.

He turned to leave. As he left his castle he went to the forest that surrounded it. He wanted to get away. Away from eyes watching him with worried expressions, away from whispers of ‘poor dear’, away from everything.

He made it to the center of the forest where a small lake rested.

The prince hadn’t even noticed where he was headed, he had only been going forward. He watched the water and suddenly realized why his feet brought him here.

There was a story of a sorceress who would help those in need.

He stood in front of the water. It was perfectly still not even the gentle breeze causing it to stir.

The water was the perfect mirror of the sky and trees above.

Kneeling down, he looked into the water. He often avoided mirrors but this time, he watched with curiosity. The heartbreak had really already began affect his appearance. His once bright and clear blue eyes seemed shadowed. His gentle polite smile almost appeared a sneer. Even his already pale skin now looked gray with illness. The sharpness of his features seemed to be capable of cutting.

“Poor dear,” a female voice whispered to him.

Startled he looked up and saw a woman like being floating in front of him. Her skin the color of the sky around mid-day. Her deep blue hair seemed to almost be floating around her as if swimming. She appeared naked and yet nothing was seen.

His eyes narrowed at her. “Who are you?” He asked harshly.

“I am the sorceress of this lake.” She smiled and went toward him. Her face was playful and loving. “I am the Sugar Plum Fairy,” she announced this proudly and tilted her head politely to him.

“I am the King of this land, how have I never seen you?” He asked and that wasn’t exactly what he cared to know.

“You have never sought my help before now.” She offered kindly.

Suddenly his eyes widened with hope. “Are you able to help me?” He asked his deep husky voice changing with that hope.

“I-I…”  She paused as if trying to decide if she really was able to or not. “I don’t know,” she offered softly.

This not being the answer he wanted he slammed his fist into the damp earth next to the water which caused ripples to spread throughout the water. “You must help me.” He ordered and suddenly he wasn’t sure how she could, though that was not his concern it was hers. He narrowed his eyes on her.

Her eyes wide with shock and her lips in a startled ‘Oh’ expression. She watched him for a long moment.  “I want to help you, but I don’t think I can,” she explained. “My-My powers are only  _ so  _ strong, and I’m unable to change her-”

Something inside the king seemed to snap, he was unwilling to listen anymore. “If you cannot help me you are banished from my land!” He shouted. The darkness and the heartache fresh in his chest.

The fairy watched him hard for a moment, with a mixture of hurt and sadness, when she realized he was serious she herself grew angry.  “You cannot banish me! This is my land more than your own!” She had changed from the soft blue to different tints of angry red and purple with the fury she felt.

Drawing his sword from his side he held the tip pointed at her. “Then perish!” He shouted at her lunging at her. As he did his foot slipped into the water and suddenly he was unable to move.

“Threaten me!?” She shouted at him. “You have no light left inside you!” She barked at him. “Without that light, you deserve no love!” Her voice had changed into something hard. He watched her unable to move which caused panic to rise from his stomach and spread through him. “You bring ruin on your kingdom!” She shouted springing at him. “I curse you!” The sneer on her face glinted with anger as it closed in on his own. She could hear a growl echo in his throat. “You and your kingdom will become the monster that lies in your heart!” Her voice had changed from sweet and feminine to harsh and deep in the span of that sentence, which caused a small tremor of fear run down his spine. His eyes widening at this change and at the mention of his people.

“They will all suffer as you do,” she explained to him harshly.  Then to add insult to injury, she pulled very close whispering lovingly into his ear. “Your subjects will leave, only the most loyal shall stay and live out the curse with you, forever.” Letting out a laugh, a laugh filled with a bitterness, she flew up and then into the water before vanishing.

The king sat there confused, with a hint of panic in his chest, for a long moment. Nothing felt different. No sparkles, no pain, no horror, nothing. He slowly looked down into the water finally able to move again and the face he watched was not his own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Marianne and Dawn losing their mother.

“Mom!” A small blonde girl cried out. Her hair was cut fairly short, reaching just below her ears, due to a mishap with some scissors that had taken place only a week or so before. Her bright blue eyes wide with worry. She wore a floor-length pale blue dress that hugged her body tightly, exaggerating her pre-teen body.

“Dawn!” A small brunette girl called after her. Her hair also cut fairly short for the same reason. Her hair reached just above her shoulders making it longer than her sisters. She was the older of the two. Her huge honey colored eyes wide with nerves as she chased her sister down. She wore a sweet soft purple colored dress that also held her body tightly.

“Dawn, please! We must wait here!” She called, even as she said it though she knew she didn’t want to listen. They needed to go in and see their mother because this may be the last time they would be able to.

“But Marianne!” Dawn turned and looked at her with eyes wild with tears. “We have to go in! We have to tell her it’ll be ok!” She was filled with a panic that made Marianne’s whole body tense with fear.

“We will,” Marianne promised her taking her hand in both of her own. “We will tell her and we will tell her how beautiful she looks, and how much we love her.” Marianne explained gently trying to calm her sister.

Dawn was nodding vigorously.  

They walked very quickly down the hallway the heels on their shoes clicking heavily against the wooden floors.

As they reached the door to their mothers room suddenly they froze. They held onto each other needing to go in to say their goodbyes, but they couldn’t bring themselves to open that door.

Suddenly the door opened as there was their father. He was about their height which didn’t make him that tall. His white hair delicately styled with a beard and mustache to match. Her wore heavy deep forest colored clothing. It hugged his large belly almost cartoonishly.  His gentle blue-gray eyes piercing into them. They sparkled as if tears would spring up any moment.

“Go say goodnight to her.” His gentle words breaking their hearts.

It was still midday, but they understood what he meant.

“Dawn go ahead, I’ll give you a minute alone,” Marianne whispered to her gently. Taking her hand and gripping it tightly for a moment. Dawn was trembling but nodded. She stood a little taller walking into the room, slowly releasing her hand, but Marianne could hear her soft sobs she was trying to hide.

“Marianne,” her father said her name with all the love and tenderness only a father could.

As soon as he spoke her name she rushed into him and gripped her arms around his middle holding onto him. “She’s leaving us,” She whispered into his chest in a voice of heartache.

He nodded stiffly. She could feel his chest shaking with every breath trying to stay strong for his daughters.

“It’s ok you know…” she whispered to him and he pulled away looking at her with eyes filled confusion. “You can cry dad, I understand.” She tilted her head and tears of her own dripped down the side of her face and splashed against the ground.

As her words sunk in she watched him suddenly break. Pulling him into another hug they held onto each other for dear life. He sobbed heavily like no man anyone had ever seen. His ragged breathing made her nervous, but she simply held onto him.

As they heard Dawn coming out of the room with small sobs of her own he cleared his throat and without looking to Dawn he let go of Marianne and headed a couple doors down. She understood his not wanting her to see his tears.

“She asked where you were,” Dawn whispered with a small sob that held onto her throat.

“I’ll go be with her then,” Marianne whispered.

“Quickly,” Dawn whispered, “she’s-she’s fading.” Her throat clenched as she spoke.

Marianne nodding quickly she wanted to comfort her sister but she felt her mom fading. She needed to see her. Rushing into the room and hurrying to her mother’s side.

Marianne paused and looked down at her mother sleeping. She was so frail now. Her dark hair long and had once been filled with life now lay fading and limp. Her skin pale with illness when she once glowed like the moon. Her heart ached as she watched as her mother laid there.

Dawn and Marianne looked a lot alike both of their parents, though of them Marianne looked more like their mother though Dawn and her had much more in common. Marianne sat on the bed and held her mother’s hand tightly.

This startled her mother awake. Seeing Marianne, she smiled gently, “there she is,” her voice was fading and scratchy, “my beautiful girl.”  It was nothing like the sweet melodic voice she had once had. She would speak and people would swear she was singing the most beautiful music.

“Here I am mama,” She whispered and gently kissed her mother’s hand.

“I wanted to say something to each of you.” She smiled gently. “I told your father to be forgiving and understanding,” She explained gently. “Your sister to never forget what matters.” She took a deep breath and a shaky smile. “And for you, I leave you with this.” As she spoke a tear escaped her eye and traveled down the side of her face. “Never allow your love to fade and blacken to hate.” She smiled gently.

Marianne sat there watching her for a long moment with confusion written all over her face. She held her mother’s hand sitting with her for a long while. Taking in what her mother said and trying to understand.

The door opened and in came her father, he gave a gentle nod and smile. His eyes were still red rimmed where he had been crying. Standing she gently kissed her mother’s forehead and walked out of the room, never hearing her mother’s voice again but always keeping the last words in her heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is to be married...

Chapter 2

 

“Marianne we need to hurry!” Dawn screeched. Years had passed since their mother passed, but they thought of her often. Their father’s mercantile business which has always been very successful was now truly flourishing.

“I’m coming Dawn!” Marianne shouted back. The truth was she was nervous and couldn’t move. She was watching her reflexion in the mirror. Her hair now often kept short had made its way to her shoulders, was gently curled with purple flowers tangled together and placed on the crown of her head. She wore a wedding dress that hugged her body tightly and reached to the floor and flowed out behind her. It was beautiful. She was beautiful and in love.

Her nerves made her entire body shake and shiver constantly.

He was perfect. Sweet, handsome, kind, handsome, strong, and of course handsome. He was her Roland. His blonde locks delicately cut and styled in the most fashionable of styles and nothing less. His bright blue eyes more blue than the deepest ocean. She swooned even thinking about him.

“Marianne!” Dawn shouted again and this time it made her jump.

“Coming!” She called out to her slowly walking out of the room.

Dawn let out a small gasp as she looked at her beautiful sister. Rushing forward, she wrapped her arms around Marianne in a strong sisterly hug. Marianne smiled and hugged her sister back tightly.

“We have to hurry!” Dawn called out and rushed out the door, expecting Marianne to have followed quickly behind her. Marianne, instead, watched and slowly taking a deep breath. Dawn was going toward the church where the event would be held.

Marianne was slowly walking along the hallway trying to calm herself. Watching the doors, she instead turned she needed to see Roland before everything started. She needed to talk to him, she needed him to assure her of his love again.

Quickly she found his room and knocked on it softly. There was a shuffle sound. “Y-Yes?” Roland’s voice called out, but it was a higher pitch than normal.

“Roland it’s me,” Marianne called out.

“Mar-Marianne!?” His voice went another octave up.

Something felt wrong so she slowly tried to open the door, but it had been locked. “I-I just wanted to see you and  say I love you,” She said gently calling through the door and leaned her forehead against it.

“I-I love you too sweetheart! But it’s almost time to walk down the aisle. Also is-isn’t it bad luck for me to see you?” He sounded nervous as well and breathless.

Her heart constricted, something was wrong. “Yes you’re right I’ll just- I’ll see you shortly anyway,” She called out softly then walked around the corner and stood waiting awkwardly. She wasn’t sure why she was waiting but she needed to be sure. She felt like something was wrong, something was off.

After another minute she heard voices in the room. Her heart began to slowly sink. Hearing the door open she looked around the corner so she could see. There stood Roland holding another woman that she couldn’t quite recognize. He gently kissed her lips one final time before she giggled and rushed off. Her started to walk toward Marianne. She was frozen.

She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t understand. Why would he have done this to her? Then it hit her. He wanted her money, her father’s money to be exact. Her heart instantly hardened.

Suddenly she stepped forward as Roland was about to walk past her. He let out a small gasp of surprise.

“How dare you!?” She said her voice harsh and unrecognizable but she felt the tears stinging at the back of her eyes fighting to come forward.  

“Marianne!” He paused looked her over and leaned closer to her. “I thought you had gone to finish everything for the ceremony.” He commented gently and took her hands into his own.

She yanked her hands free of his. “No.” She glared her huge eyes narrowing into slits. “We are done here.” She said harshly and turned holding her gown and walked away. She held her head up high but she could feel her chest constricting with the pain of everything.

She felt the tears fighting harder to come forward, she made it back to her room in time for Dawn to see her and hear Roland calling after her.

“Dawn, tell dad the wedding is off.” She whispered and closed the door just in time for Roland to begin shouting about being sorry and it meant  nothing. Dawn called to her a couple of times but then after a moment everything quieted.

Marianne stood there suddenly unable to breath. Was the gown too tight or was her heart simply breaking? She couldn’t tell for sure.

Falling to her knees and she laid on the floor hoping the cold of the floor would help calm her.

After an hour or so, that was how long it had felt, someone was able to open the door for her father to come in. Seeing her on the floor he sent Dawn out and away.

Walking up to her he knelt down and looked her in the face. “Want to tell me?” He asked her gently as he allowed his fingers to gently run through her curled hair knocking the flower crown out of her hair with a hint anger.

Shaking her head he nodded and held out a hand to help her up. She slowly took it and allowed him to lift her. Laying her head on his shoulder she stood there for a long moment before whispering. “He never loved me.” Her dad simply nodded accepting this statement.

“Dawn come here.” He called gently and she rushed in her eyes wide with worry. “Why don’t you help your sister out of this gown and into something more comfortable,” He offered and both the girls nodded.

Dawn watched Marianne with wary eyes but never spoke as she lead her toward the small wardrobe. Finding the only outfit in the closet she presented it. Marianne hardly noticed it as she allowed help from her sister to undo the corset of her wedding gown.

“What happened?” Dawn finally asked gently. “Not 5 minutes before you were happy.” She explained.

Marianne shook her head. “Please Dawn.” Were the only words to make it out before she felt herself cringe with hurt at the memory.

Dawn pushed no more and spoke no more after seeing her sister in so much pain she wanted that pain gone.

They went home together never wishing to remember that day again. Marianne had changed though, changed in a way they all saw. She was hard and cold unwilling to be hurt again. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a party, Marianne enjoys someone's company.

Months passed, the Roland incident slowly becoming less discussed in society, though he continued to beg Marianne for forgiveness. Their father begged Marianne to try and forgive him but she refused. 

They had all been invited to, yet another, dinner where far too many people gathered together to talk and gossip. 

“Please Marianne,” her father practically begged. “Come along, even if you don't talk or socialize, having you there will help  _ me _ .” He begged. She could see his eyes glistening with fake tears. She knew they were fake because she had fallen for it once before and ended up stuck dancing with Roland in everyone’s attempts to show how sorry he was, it didn’t work. 

Marianne eyed her father suspiciously for a moment, then “please,” Dawn suddenly appeared and the fake tears had vanished from her father’s eyes. Marianne glared at him, he then innocently looked away. “I want you there,” Dawn knew Marianne had a hard time saying no while staring into her eyes that were so much like their mothers. 

Sucking in a breath and her eyes narrowed as she began grinding her teeth debating. “Of course,” she replied through clenched teeth. 

Dawn squealed with delight and hugged Marianne as she looked to their father for help but was far too happy to have her joining them to bother helping. 

The night of the dinner. Well they had told Marianne it was a simple dinner, one she needed to dress up for. In fact it was not a ‘simple dinner’ but instead a dance. She felt a shiver of annoyance at being lied to, again. 

Marianne, starting the night filled with annoyance, followed close between her father and Dawn. She made polite conversation with everyone who said hello, but was quick to exit the conversation when asked anything other than “How are you enjoying this sunny weather?” To which her only reply was, “It makes it easier to stay indoors,” and everyone would laugh at her clever response, though it was more the truth than they knew.

Everything went, fairly, smooth and she was even able to get out of dancing a majority of the time, “My apologies, I am just not feel well enough,” was her go to response unless she could pretend to hear nothing at all. Only bothering when her father asked her to ‘humor an old man.’ His way of publically guilting her into behaving properly. 

As the night progressed she began relaxing,until she noticed  _ him _ . 

Roland watching her with a look of what many would assumed was longing, but she knew better. People would notice and whisper something to him and look to her with sad eyes. Sucking in a deep breath between her teeth she walked over to Dawn and took her hand tightly. Saying nothing she watched her with meaningful eyes. 

Dawn nodded slowly not exactly sure what she was meaning but was enjoying dancing too much to think much about it. Marianne smiled to her as Dawn quickly joined into the next dance, and Marianne escaped behind a large couple to outside into the gardens. 

Noticing a small maze like area she followed it along for a few minutes. Finding a beautiful fountain she paused watching around for people. No one was around, taking a deep breath she took a few steps forward. The fountain was white marble a woman watching the skies carved into it with cherubs around her each one with a sad expression. She felt a pang of heartache while watching the statues. Thier elegant faces carved with perfection. She sat at the edge of the fountain watching the different flowers that had bloomed around her. 

“This has always been my own escape as well.” An older voice explained. She fumbled with her hands awkwardly looking around for the owner of the scratchy voice. “Do not fear,” and elderly woman appeared and had a gentle smile. “I meant no harm.” She sat beside Marianne with ease. 

“I did not mean to intrude.” Marianne began and started to stand. 

The woman grabbed her hand gently as she pulled Marianne to sit with her. “I am in need of company.” She explained with a smile, “will you be that company?” She asked, her dark blue eyes matching the night sky. 

Marianne froze, her normal reaction was to politely excuse herself but the cool air of the night felt so pleasant, and truthfully the woman seemed kind enough. 

Giving a small nod Marianne replied, “thank you, I would like that as well.” Her voice filled with polite pleasantries which made the woman cringe the smallest bit. 

“Be honest not polite.” The woman demanded in a way that made Marianne pause. 

Thinking of her answer carefully she gave another smile this one more to the sky, “I would like to continue watching the sky, if you wish to do so with me is fine.” She explained in an almost emotionless way.

This seemed to please the woman, and she takes Marianne’s hand without asking. Marianne freezes but the woman’s hand is warm and so motherly she allows her to keep it in her own. 

“Aren’t they simply beautiful?” She asked tenderly. 

Marianne paused and looked to her surprised but smiled and nodded. Looking at the woman she could see her white hair having strands of gold slicked through it. The wrinkles tenderly laid around her face in a sweet way, showing more wisdom than age. 

They stared up at the sky for a long while, in a comfortable silence. They could hear the loud sounds of the party inside. Laughter, clinking of glasses, the music slowing down for some songs and speeding up for others. 

“Has anyone ever told you the story of the sorceress that lives in the lake?” The woman asked so randomly that Marianne jumped partially startled. 

Looking at the woman for a moment she then put her index finger to her lips, as if thinking. A bedtime story from when she was a young girl began to ring in her head but it was too faded to recall.  

The woman gave a small laugh. “It’s a story from when I was younger than you are now.” She explained with a small look recalling her childhood forth into her mind. It almost looked painful for her for a moment but she changed back to her cheery self. 

“They talk of a lake in the center of a dark forest a few towns over.” She explains as if trying to remember it all. “This forest is dangerous, or that’s what they say, if that is true I’m not sure.” She paused looking down from the stars feeling Marianne’s eyes pinned onto her. The woman gently patted Marianne’s hand as she continued to hold it. “They say a sorceress lives in the lake and only appears to those who need her.” She explained with the smallest of smiles. “I have an older brother,” she said this so suddenly but Marianne said nothing. “Well, had.” She added gently. 

With this Marianne’s heart squeezed in her chest and she gently squeezed the woman’s hand as a sort of comfort. Thinking of losing Dawn broke her and so her heart broke for this woman as well. 

The woman gently patted her hand to say it was ok. “He and I were very young when our father became ill.” She explained continuing forward. “We went to the forest and ended up getting lost.” She let out a low laugh. “We were looking for the sorceress to ask her to help him.” The woman explained with a small smile. 

“What happened?” Marianne asked after a long pause. 

The woman startled by Marianne’s question she looked at her with wide eyes that seemed gloss over slightly. “We spent a day and a half trying to find her.” She let out a long sigh then shook her head. “We couldn’t and…” Her voice cracked and Marianne knew what happened. 

She gently squeezed her hand again and this time she held it tightly. “Our mother passed away a few years ago.” Marianne explained, her heart aching tightly. She wasn’t asking for pity she was explaining that she understood. 

The woman paused and thought. “We later heard a story as to why the forest is considered so dangerous.” She explained as she watched Marianne. “They say monsters live in it and torment the innocent.” She explained and a shiver went up Marianne’s spine. The woman noticed and gave a small nod in agreement. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Marianne asked her gently. Surprised by her own outburst she looked down quickly at their hands. 

The woman watched her for a long moment then giving a slow smile. “Just on nights like this, crisp and clear, I think about it.” Her voice clear but gentle the smile staying easily. “I was mostly remembering it aloud.” She gave a small chuckle. 

“Oh,” Marianne’s lips in a small o shape as she watched her. 

“And someday maybe you’ll tell this story and you will continue such bedtime stories.” She let out a small laugh. “The sorceress probably does help people, or tries, but we just didn’t need her as badly as we thought.” She explained with a deep sigh. 

“Marianne!?” A loud male voice called. 

Marianne’s eye went wide with panic. Her heart racing she put a finger to her lips watching the woman. The woman gave a quick nod. Marianne went running down a passageway of the maze. She stayed frozen hiding behind a small statue. Her dark dressmaking her blend into the shadow a little easier. She pulled her knees to her chest. 

“Mari-Oh.” Roland froze seeing the woman. “H-have you seen a young woman around here?” He asked dismissively waving a hand and looking around.

“Young woman?” She asked with a small gleam in her eye. “Am I not young enough?” She teased and let out a small laugh. 

He seemed to wince at even the thought of it. 

“I believe she went for a walk that way.” She pointed down one of the paths away from Marianne. Marianne still stiffened at her words unsure. 

Roland looked where she pointed and seemed untrusting of her but gave a nod, “thank you.” Her announced softly to her before vanishing down the path she instructed. 

The woman stood and as she no longer heard his footfalls she went the way Marianne had run. 

“Come child he was so handsome, what happened that a beauty like yourself should hide?” She let out a small giggle. Marianne could tell she had been hoping of a lover’s squabble or other small arguments.  

Seeing the woman before her she stood and stepped out from behind the statue and the woman held out a hand to Marianne. She walked over taking it and the woman linked their arms as she lead them back toward the party and away from Roland. 

Marianne shook her head hard, “he and I were engaged.” She whispered this out suddenly, she hadn’t been planning on telling but it slipped out. The woman noticed the pain of her words and the way she flinched when she said  _ were _ . “He hurt me, and I cannot forgive him.” She said standing a little straighter her chin a little higher. 

The woman smiled at the strength Marianne showed. 

They walked in silence enjoying the night air and each others company. The breeze gently catching their hair, the moon illuminating the world around them. 

They reached the party and Marianne saw her father looking around with a hint of panic in his eyes as she knew he was looking for her. 

“Thank you,” Marianne whispered to the woman. 

“No, thank you for your company.” The woman was suddenly beaming with sweetness. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself. I am Marianne McGovern.” Marianne explained with a small bow. 

“It’s been a pleasure, you can call me Nana.” She let out a small laugh. “That’s what the other kids call me.” She was being sweet and warm but Marianne felt a tad strange about it. 

“Well thank you, Nana, for you help.” She smiled and did a small dismissive wave toward the maze.

Nana began laughing, “it was fun.” She explained with a mischievous smile. Marianne couldn’t help but beam at this wonderful woman. 

“Marianne! There you are,” her father called to her as he suddenly burst outside and rushed toward her. “We were worried about you,” he paused seeing the woman she was with. Her bowed to her gracefully with respect. 

“Oh, your daughter is wonderful, keeping me company in the gardens.” She explained beaming. 

“Th-thank you, I am glad she was.” He said gently his chest swelling a little with pride. “I’m sorry to have to take her away, it is time we head home. Her younger sister is quite tired from all her dancing.” He said it politely but Marianne could feel the annoyance of the words. Dawn could dance with every man in that room two times over if he allowed her. 

“Well thank you for allowing her to keep me company for so long, take your daughters home and all of you get rest.” She smiled politely to him but as he gave a nod and began to walk away Marianne looked to her giving a small wave. The woman gave a playful wink with a mischievous smile. Marianne had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and they waved good bye. 

‘At least one nice thing happened tonight,’ Marianne thought to herself, thinking of the woman, as they entered the carriage to go home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and Her father talk.

That dance was the last social event they went to. 

That next day something happened. Marianne and Dawn weren’t sure what happened but suddenly their father wasn’t having them venture to social events, of any kind. He wasn’t demanding Marianne be civil nor was he telling Dawn to stop flirting with every man that was breathing. He wasn’t rude or angry but he was short with them when asked anything. 

One night after Dawn had ventured to bed early Marianne went to his study and gently knocked a single knuckle against the heavy wood. It barely made a sound but in the silence of the house it almost seemed to echo. 

Hearing some papers move and the shuffle of feet Marianne took a step back and held a small candle in her hand. 

As her father opened the door she suddenly saw the line of age that had deepened on his gentle face. The white hair that was normally so thick and filled with life seemed to be deflated. The circles under his eyes, that had never been there before mother passed, were so dark she could scold him for using her make up. Suddenly she saw him, she saw him as old. 

“Mar-Marianne, what are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be getting to bed?” He asked her gently but she ignored him. 

“Papa,” she said this almost a whisper. She hadn’t called him that since she was a young child. He seemed to smile at the name though. “W-would you like some coco?” She asked softly. 

It was her way of trying to talk to him and when he watched her with eyes wanting to accept but a brain telling him to decline she began rocking back and forth on her feet as if suddenly filled with uncertainty. “I can make some and bring it back here and you can take a small break.” She offered her eyes wide with hope. 

He watched her with a look of longing, and slowly he nodded. “Alright, I would very much like that.” He said sounded a little defeated. 

She smiled to him and nodded quickly rushing away to make it for him. She heard the door click closed as she slipped into the kitchen her candle flickering with her speed. 

Making the drink she watched out the window and toward the country. They lived in a large house at the edge of the city. She was capable of watching people live life on one side of the house and watching nature take over on the other. She watched the trees swaying out the window almost forgetting what she had been doing. 

Startled back by the crackle of the stove she looked at the pan and quickly finished the drink with a smile. She made it lighter than most people would because that was how father liked it. 

She placed the drink in the large cups that many considered unusable, they weren’t ‘good enough’ for guests. She prefered them for when she was reading or thinking about adventures she wished she could have. 

A small smile crept over her lips as she envisioned herself aboard a pirate ship fighting off the royal guard to protect her treasure. She laughed at her own silliness. 

Gripping the cups in one hand and the candle in the other she slowly walked back to his study. Suddenly it hit her, ‘how do I knock?’ Looking from the candle to the cups she tilted the candle to knock the base against the door. The wax slipped off hot and poured over her hand. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as the door slowly slid open. 

She smiled and showed him the mugs. He smiled and took them from her allowing her inside. 

“Father,” she said softly as she set the candle down and gently began rubbing the spot where the wax dripped and peeled it off of her hand. Keeping the wax she rolled it into a ball and using three fingers kept rolling it back and forth. 

“Yes?” He finally said after a long moment. He held out her mug to her. As she took it he took a long drink of his and smiled to her, “thank you.” He said gently in his sweetest fatherly voice. 

“You’re welcome,” she said gently then walked over to his books looking at all the gold lettering. Turning to look at him she burst out, “What’s wrong?” taking a step forward. 

“Tired.” He whispered in a dismissive response. Stomping her foot she glared at him. Something in the way she looked at him seemed to make him snap. “I-I just….” letting out a heavy breath he looked into her eyes and suddenly he aged years before her eyes. “A shipment has been lost.” He whispered and leaned his head onto his hand. Looking up at her with one eye he watched her for a long moment.

Marianne stood perfectly still. She wasn’t sure how to react, she wasn’t sure what it meant completely. 

“It was an expensive shipment.” He explained softly using his other hand to cover his entire face letting out another heavy sigh. 

“We could sell the house.” she offered quickly without much thought. She knew it was much too large for the three of them and it was much more expensive than necessary. 

He froze watching her for a long moment taking in what she had said. “Give up our home?” He repeated and the way he said it made it feel like an arrow through her chest. 

“No, not  _ give up _ our home.” She let out a small strangle growl then stopped. “Home is…. Home is where we are all together and happy.” she explained kneeling in front of him. “If it could help ease a burden  it only makes sense to leave it.” She offered softly. 

He knew she was right but she was also sensible, how would Dawn react? He let out a heavy sigh. 

“You look  _ so _ tired.” Marianne said with a hint of sadness. Looking to her as she stayed in front of him he suddenly saw the young girl filled with love and life from before everything fell apart. 

Finally he gave a heavy nod mixed with an even heavier sigh. “I am.” He explained and looked at the papers splayed on the desk. “It’ll all be ok.” He said and she wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or her own.  

She promised she would talk to Dawn for him that next morning and that was exactly what she did. That next morning she rushed into Dawns room and to make it much happier and exciting she kept a smile plastered on her face. 

“Dawn wake up!” She exclaimed loudly startling Dawn into falling out of the large bed. 

“Wh-what on earth?” She whispered startled rubbing her eyes. “Why-y are you awake?” She was partially yawning out the words. 

Marianne smiled, Dawn was right she didn’t often wake up much before mid-day and that was almost too early. She gave a sarcastic ha-ha and walked over helping her to stand. 

“I have exciting news!” Marianne said with a smile. 

Dawn watched her suspiciously. She was nervous about her smile but also was happy to see it. Marianne had been practicing it all night, she felt confident it was bright enough for her. 

“What?” Dawn finally asked with heavily lidded eyes that said ‘shut up and let me sleep.’ Which was very different than her normal look of bright eyed happiness. 

Marianne smiled even more as she belted out, “we are moving!” In the most exciting and happy way possible doing a quick squeal of happiness that Dawn followed out of mostly instinct. 

Dawn paused after realizing what was said and seemed to be debating this. “Where?” She asked suddenly. 

Marianne paused and looked at Dawn for a moment almost startled. Her smile turning truly genuine, “I don’t think it’s been decided yet.” She offered, “I’m sure dad would be willing to talk about it with you.” Marianne watched Dawn and she simply nodded. “Th-thank you for taking this well.” Marianne sat on her bed as Dawn sat beside her with a small nod. 

“I-I don’t want to move.” She whispered, “but I know this house is too big for us.” Dawn seemed ever so slightly broken while admitting this. “And I’m sure it’s hard for dad to stay here with the memories of mom.” She continued with a shrug. 

Marianne looked at her with wide eyes. She had never even thought about that, taken that into consideration at all. With giving up the house they would also be giving up part of their mom, shaking her head a moment. 

“Let’s make this as easy for dad as we can.” Marianne requested of her sister with a small smile. 

Dawn smiled and nodded quickly. “Yes,” she agreed easily and stood. “Though now that you’ve woken me up you owe me.” She paced the room for a moment thinking. Marianne froze with nerves. “You shall spend the day with me doing anything I choose.” She announced and Marianne felt a pang of guilt. Since everything happened with Roland she  _ had _ been neglecting her sister. 

Nodding easily she smiled and stood hugging her tightly. “Get dressed and we can do anything you so choose.” She explained easily and with a hint of enthusiasm that her sister was excited for. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to a new home...

Dawn was bouncing around with excitement.

Dad was pacing the halls with a nervous look on his face.

Marianne was outside watching the trees for one final look over the home they grew up in.

Everything had been handled so quickly and they were already leaving. Father had handled all of his affairs and paid everyone off. He was generous with everyone who helped him and worked for him which left them with less than what they were used to. That meant they would have to take care of their own home and other such affairs but they had no problem with it. They had a hint of excitement to it.

Marianne listened to the wind blowing a song through the trees. “Marianne we are leaving in a minute.” Her father called to her loudly.

She waved to show she heard him and she’d be there shortly but stayed watching the forest for another moment. Her heart ached as she watched the tree stump her and Dawn used to play Fairy Princess on and the swing their father made so they could fly.

Swallowing the pain she turned and hurried toward her family. Their father normally demanded they wear dresses but due to the long travel they had and the fact they were riding horseback he allowed them to wear riding gear, which happened to be pants. Marianne felt brisk and enjoyed the feeling.

It was still early afternoon and the horses were saddled and ready. We had sent what little we planned to actually keep ahead to meet us at our new home.

Father knew where we were heading but we had still decided to join a small group of people who were traveling the same way as us. A few others even moving to the same small village we were heading. Most of them were walking or riding in a large cart that held their goods. There were only two other horses, for a total of five, but there were at least 25 of us.

Traveling in the group took a little longer than going alone but Dawn was happy to have the company, as was their father. He felt safer traveling with many rather than alone.

A young blacksmith spent most of his time with Dawn teaching her everything and anything he could. His name was Sunny, which matched him perfectly with his smile and optimistic personality. He was traveling to the same village they were but he was going to stay for his family. He was the youngest of three. His father passed away and his mother needed help. The two elder children had married and left her behind.

He was handsome but short, even for Marianne and Dawn. They each stood only 5’6 but he stood a few inches shorter than them. He never showed any discomfort though, he was strong and broad. Father kept his eyes on Dawn and her new found friend but said nothing.

The journey was long, lasting about 2 weeks. Marianne and her horse would often grow restless and go running far ahead of everyone and in and out of the forests that surrounded them.

“She’s a feisty one.” One of the men announced in a playful manner.

Her father nodded agreeing but watching as Marianne disappeared into the trees. “Yes,” he said softly with a gentle smile, “sometimes too much so.” He teased with a laugh.

“We should warn you, that forest isn’t exactly the safest to go through.” Another man explained watching for Marianne.

“What do you mean?” Her father asked startled.

“It’s nothing really,” the first man announced. “Old superstition.” He said with a dismissive wave.

“Should we go in after her?” Her father asked genuinely nervous.

“She will be fine.” The first man explained eyeing the second with harsh eyes.

“They call it the dark forest, they speak of monsters living there.” The second man explained ignoring the first man. “Though none have ever been seen.” He added trying to assure him.

Their father nodded curtly but watched the forest with harsh eyes examining everything waiting for her to return.

Marianne held herself close to her horse’s back as they rushed through the trees. They would be to their new home by midday and she was so happy that they would no longer be on these horses and they would be able to lay in beds.

Lost in thought the horse went where he went without much thought. Everything began getting dark and they were having trouble seeing what was in front of them. The horse stopped suddenly it’s back foot stuck in a tree root.

Marianne continued forward gripping the reins of her horse a little tighter as they entered deeper. The darkness making it hard for her to see as well. She knew she should start turning around and just as she pulled the reins to turn back something startled her horse. She heard a loud crack and for a moment the horse jerked itself and before she knew what was happening the horse threw its front legs into the air throwing her off him and slamming into the tree before running forward a bit away from her.

Hearing the horse whine with panic her eyes only saw stars. She slowly sat up hearing a voice she blinked looking around seeing nothing and no one. Holding her forehead for a moment she stood up with help from the tree.

She looked down at herself and seeing the dirt she froze, “dad’s going to kill me.” She said her voice just below a squeak. Quickly dusting off what she could she looked around for her horse.

Again, she heard a voice but couldn’t see anyone. The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge and hearing the horse she looked and saw him. Looking back to where she thought she heard the voice she paused before running toward her horse. Her panic taking control, she barely noticed as her and the horse were suddenly outside of the trees and behind the group. Turning the horse to face the trees she watched with wide eyes. She paused seeing something move, bright blue eyes pierce her but she can’t tell what’s there.

Her heart pounding a million miles a second when she is startled back into the real world when she hears a small  crash. The horse rushes away at the sound pulling her with it and the spell is broken.

Shaking her head she decides it was her mind playing tricks. Allowing the horse to take her back to the front where her father noticed the dirt all over her.

“What happened!?” He shouts with worry more than anything else.

“Buddy here got his foot stuck and when I helped him I trip.” She explained dismissively and rode ahead of them.

“Mari-Marianne!” He called after her but she simply smiled back at him to dismiss his concern. As they went on the eyes stayed in her mind. She couldn’t forget them. She closed her own for a moment picturing the color, that was an ice blue but not so cold. She was curious what creature they belonged to.

The village was already in sight as they walked. She watched it with curious eyes. She could hear Sunny telling Dawn about lots of the different places and people that were in the village. Marianne couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness between them.

“You and your family are of course welcome to have dinner with my family tonight.” He offered without much thought. Marianne smirked at his offer but knew she and her father would rather stay home and begin getting everything settled.

Marianne slowing she looked to Sunny who walked beside them. “That would be wonderful but I think we should stay home and get our things settled.” She offered a soft smile. Sunny nodded understanding but even Marianne could see the pain as he glanced at Dawn. “When we are settled we will invite you and your family for a special dinner as a thank you.” She explained glancing to Dawn whose face lit up like the sun.

“Thank you? For what?” Sunny asked with a hint of a laugh.

“For helping us so much,” Dawn explained quickly with a large smile that was contagious to everyone even the grumpiest of people. Her hand gently taking his own that seemed to subconsciously be on the saddle of her horse.

Sunny smiled back to her with so much genuine happiness Marianne looked away. She felt awkward watching them. She fell behind them so she was next to her father again. He said nothing but smiled to her with a hint of thanks.

As they reached the end of the town she noticed the forest was only a hundred feet or so from the village. She eyed it curiously but did nothing. Sliding off her horse they walked side by side and watched the townsfolk. They all watched them as they walked into town.

Marianne, Dawn, and their father were new so one one spoke to them they just eyed them awkwardly. Most everyone else got hellos and excited waves from all sorts of people.

Sunny waved sadly to Dawn as he walked up the hill a bit waving to people as he walked.

“You’ll see him soon I’m sure.” Marianne whispered to Dawn as she watched him leave with sad eyes.

They waved good bye and said thank yous to everyone as their father began leading them up a road. They rode a long distance through the town finally their father spotted their home and pointed it to them.

It was larger than most of the others but was considerably smaller than what they were accustomed to. Marianne watched it but curiously noticed the back of their home was only 100 feet or so from the forest. She watched it curiously looking for the eyes again.

Shaking her head at her foolishness she looked to the home. It was darker than the others with an almost expensive look which startled them.

“We own the land all around the home.” Their father explained pointing to the fence that seemed to circle around in a large expansive field. There was a fairly large stable that was at the far end of the field. Looking around she wondered how everything would work in their new lives.

“I’ll take the horses to the stable.” Marianne announced quickly.

The others looked at her startled but did not argue. They simply helped her load them into the fenced area. As they entered the home she slid down from her horse. “How on earth shall we keep all three of you?” She asked them with a sad expression.

She pulled them along toward the stable where they stood examining everything. The last resident had left all of their belongings. She watched the partially rusted blade to clean their hooves and the left over saddle that was covered in dust.

She brushed them each in turn as quickly as she could manage and cleaned their hooves as best she could alone and with little tools.

Noticing the sun was far past the middle of the sky she kissed each horse good night but left the stable open so they may wonder. The fence high enough for them to not get lost.

She started running toward the house enjoying the feeling of being free. Her legs had grown tired from the ride but running made her feel more energetic. As she reached the house she slowed her pace her face flushed with the effort of her run. She looked up at the house with bright eyes.

As she stepped inside her sister ran toward her, “come see your room!” She announced now that we were at the house she seemed much happier. She had seemed so nervous about moving but here she seemed to be brighter and already able to breath.

Marianne nodded quickly as Dawn took her hand tightly in her own. Leading her up some stairs she went down a long hall and at the last door she opened the door. “All of our things are already here!” Dawn explained with a hint of relief.

“Did father have them do this?” Marianne asked quietly.

“No, he only asked them to deliver everything.” Dawn exclaimed with wide eyes. “There was a note, ‘thank you for being so kind we will you all happiness.’” She resighted from memory with a smile.

“We will have to send them a thank you somehow.” Marianne whispered.

“Yes, dad is already trying to figure out what he can do.” Dawn had a look of pure happiness.

Marianne nodded slowly and walked to the relatively large window. It faced the forest and Marianne smiled watching it, it made her nervous and yet all she wanted was to explore.

“I thought you’d like the view.” Dawn explained rushing to Marianne and taking her arm laying her head on her shoulder. Marianne smiled and laid her own head on Dawn’s head gently with a hint of a smile.

“I’m making something for us to eat, I should go finish up.” Dawn whispered and stood straight. “It’ll be good to be out of that city, don’t you think?” Dawn asked brightly.

Marianne smiled and nodded. She knew her sister was really thinking it was good for them to be away from Roland and the gossip he brought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Life in the small village was much more enjoyable than they had originally thought. Their father still had enough money to support them well enough while trying to find the locate his lost shipment. 

Marianne enjoyed working with the horses. 

Dawn spent most of her own time inside mending the clothing Marianne managed to rip or simply sew different designs into whatever she could, until Sunny was done with his work. 

When Sunny was off from work he would take her to meet people or on long walks. Dawn spoke of a beautiful creek he had taken her to, that was in the opposite way of the dark forest. 

Marianne often traveled close to the forest reaching the fence but never any closer. She watched the trees sway in the breeze but that was the only movement she was ever able to see. That made her nervous, and the rumors often didn’t help. 

“Marianne!” Her father called out to her as she had been watching a specific bush waiting for it’s movement. Ripe berries grew turning large with juice. Hearing her name she let out a small yelp and jumped. Looking to him he was halfway across the field to meet her. 

Glancing back to the forest she took off running toward him. “Yes father?” She asked quickly as she reached him her cheeks flushed from the effort of running in her ragged dress, it was a faded grayish purple and the bottom was torn in many places. 

He looked her over with a look of shock and dismay. “Have you forgotten?” He asked in a look that made her brows furrow. She must have looked confused because he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose his eyes closing hard. “The dinner with Dawn’s friend and his family.” He sighed out and Marianne’s eyes widened. 

How could she forget? Dawn had been planning it for about a month and had been making last minute arrangements for the last week wanting everything perfect. 

Marianne stood fixed into the spot for a long moment staring at him in disbelief before she took off running without another word. 

As she reached the house without stopping she ran up the stairs nearly running Dawn down in the process. 

“Marianne!!!” Dawn screamed as Marianne kept going. She was not willing to argue with her at all she just needed to fix it. 

While Marianne rushed through getting ready Dawn continued with the finishing touches on everything, her father offering to help but ultimately not. 

Dawn hurried from one room to the next to make sure everything was done and hardly noticed when Marianne appeared behind her about an hour later. The sun was low in the sky now and was casting an orange glow on everything. 

“Ahem.” Marianne cleared her throat for her sister to look at her. Dawn turned and looked at her. Her dress was beautiful, Dawn had made sure of that and while Marianne was dressed in a deep purple gown she wore a bright pale blue to contrast each other. Her hair was brushed and lamely pinned to the side in a small low bun, while Dawn’s was gently curled and flowed elegantly just past her shoulders. 

“I suppose this will do.” Dawn finally announced with a hint of a scowl on her face as she stepped forward cleaning off a small bit of leftover dirt from her chin. 

Marianne smiled at the approval. 

Dawn was smiling proud of her sister as her excitement subsided the smallest bit, “oh yes, I forgot to tell you Sunny’s mother won’t be joining us this evening, she isn’t feeling too well.” She explained the smile still there but missing that genuine happiness it had before. 

“Oh, Dawn should we postpone until she can join us?” Marianne asked her heart filled with concern of her sister being disappointed. 

Dawn shook her head quickly, “no Sunny said he would still be able to make it,” she smiled and shrugged. “So it’ll be ok, I think dad will be happy to see him again, he’s been so busy he hasn’t seen him in a long while.” Dawn explained with a low sigh. 

Marianne nodded agreeing but said nothing. Allowing thoughts of her father resurfacing in her mind, his busy adventures trying to find that lost shipment had been keeping him very busy. 

“He should be here any minute now!” Dawn called out in a sing song voice that made Marianne come back and smiled to her. 

Their father suddenly appeared in the doorway. “Yes, then we can eat and have some fun.” He explained softly walking forward and wrapping his arms around both girls. 

He had a strange smile that suddenly made Marianne question him, her brows furrowed but said nothing. 

There was a loud knocking and Dawn rushed toward the door and they followed, though much slower. Marianne could see the excitement buzzing through her sister. 

Welcoming Sunny they were all happy and more than pleasant, even their dad who had originally seemed nervous about everything. 

Dinner progressed smoothly and Marianne suddenly noticed the look on Sunny’s face as he watched Dawn. He had the brightest smile and his eyes a look of adoring. Marianne smirked to herself as she had noticed the same look on Dawn a few times. 

Marianne smiled to herself and as dinner came to a close she excused herself with a small yawn, her father following suit quickly behind her leaving them to talk a while longer. 

“Marianne!” Her father called after her as she started walk up the steps to her room, she genuinely was a bit tired. Turning quickly only partially startled she watched him with wide eyes. “I-I wanted to talk.” He said this slowly and being careful of his words. Brows furrowing she followed him as he turned and headed toward his study. 

As they entered she watched him curiously while he walked toward his desk. He picked up a page with little thought and she looked at it curiously. 

“I received information on the shipment, finally.” He announced showing the letter. “I need to go to town.” He explained rushing forward and taking her hands the letter crumpling the smallest bit as he did. 

She stood frozen, she was happy he found it it meant he would calm down but she didn’t understand what that meant. They had just started getting settled and what would happen to Sunny and Dawn? She subtly bit the inside of her cheek taking a deep breath. 

“That’s wonderful,” she finally explained her voice the slightest bit strained. 

He noticed, “what’s wrong?” He asked her brows knitted together harshly. 

Opening and closing her mouth a few times trying to find the words she paused and realized she probably looked like a fish, and had to bite her cheek to keep from smiling. “I-I just, what does that mean?” She finally says uncertainly. “We will be staying here, right?” She asked and he seemed to pause. Slowly he let her hands go as he walked to his desk again his back to her. 

“You both seem happier,” he finally acknowledged. 

“Dawn is very happy,” Marianne agreed with a large smile on her lips. She could not say whether she was happy or not, she was much more content here than back in the city to say the least. 

He nodded, “then I think it better we stay.” He said the words but it didn’t seem his heart was completely in them. 

Choosing not to hear the lackluster in his voice she quickly pulled him into a hug and surprise taking him he took a moment to hug her back. 

That next week after he had everything taken care of for the girls he left. Before leaving he asked them if there was anything special he could get them from the city. They thought for a long moment before they shook their heads. 

“Just come home soon.” Dawn explained and Marianne agreed. 

“Come you must want or need something.” He explained with a loud laugh at the girls. Suddenly looking at them they truly seemed very adult and it brought a tear to his eyes. 

“Well,” Dawn finally said her voice soft with uncertainty. “New thread for my sewing, any color you can find.” She explained and she smiled and he laughed at how little she asked. 

“I will find you as many as I can.” He kissed her forehead gently. “Marianne?” He asked tilting his head. 

She paused and thought for a long moment. “Dawn’s been saying how she would like a garden.” She explains with a shrug. “Find some beautiful flowers and I can plant them around the yard for her.” Dawn smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. He nodded and kissed Marianne on the forehead before taking his horse and leaving. 

He had asked a few of the families to check of them and make sure they were doing well enough, before he left.  

With him gone Dawn spent more time in town with some of the families he asked to take care of them while Marianne spent even more time outside with the horses. She wore her riding pants more, her father disapproved of them so she hardly was ever allowed to wear them. 

She rode each of them cleaning and feeding them. Walking along the edge of the forest never looking in for fear her curiosity might beat out her fear, that was the last thing she wanted. 

He was to be gone no more than a month. The month had already come and gone and winter was coming quickly. Dawn pretended not to worry but Marianne often caught her watching out the windows watching the road to see if her would appear. 

One morning Marianne slept in fairly late into the day having stayed up most of the night pacing the house trying to decide what she should do. She yawned loudly and without changing from her night clothes she went in search of her sister. 

“Dawn!” She called loudly walking down the hall catching a small glimpse of herself in the mirror she passed. Her hair was flying in every which direction. Making it into the kitchen, she was shocked to not see her. Shrugging she gathered a piece of bread and took a large bite out of it before walking back out. The house was quiet, “must be with Sunny,” Marianne reasoned with herself hurrying back up to the room to dress. 

After dressing in her warmest riding clothes, which just happened to also be her favorite color a deep plum. She went down looking for her sister again, after finding no sign of her she started heading toward Sunny’s shop. 

Passing by people they waved and smiled to her but she gave little more than a nod to them. Reaching his shop she froze noticing the closed sign. She cocked an eyebrow at this, feeling something was off she hurried home practically running. 

“She wouldn’t!” Marianne reasoned with herself. Huffs of breath fogging up the air slightly as she ran. There wasn’t any snow yet but it could be seen that it would be coming soon. The sky was gray with thick dark clouds. “She wouldn’t dare.” She repeated to herself. 

Making it home she didn’t stop at the door she jumped the fence running for the horses. Opening the stable she saw Dawn’s horse and saddle were gone. 

“You idiot!” She barked out so loud her own horse looked at her with wide startled eyes. “Where did she go?” She asked her horse loudly suddenly filled with anxiety.  The horse stared at her wide eyed but did nothing and, of course, said nothing. 

“We have to go after her.” Marianne explained and the horse simply stared at her stomping his front hoof on the ground. 

Hurrying to get her horse saddled and ready she pulled him out and looked to the ground. There was a small bit of snow on the ground and she sighed with relief as she noticed their trail. 

Marianne hurried after it and followed it close until she noticed the edge of the trees. “You’re kidding me,” she said to herself with a harsh sigh of annoyance. 

She and buddy walked up and down the side of the woods as she argued with herself. “We have to go.” She barked more to herself than the horse but he was the one who responded by pounding into the forest. A branch scratched at her face startling her a bit. Leaning close to his neck she held him tighter. 

Inside the forest there were no tracks to follow or snow to lead them, so they simply continued forward. The pounded forward hard their breath hanging in the air as the chill changed them. She clenched the reins even tighter, “Dawn!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. 

When she reached a point where she couldn’t see anything but trees in all directions she let out a shout of frustrations. “Dawn when I find you I am going to kill you.” She announced aloud with angry eyes flashing and going from side to side. “Come one,” she whispered to her horse egging him on to continue forward. Reluctantly the horse moved forward as if unsure of itself, and suddenly she felt it too. An itch at the back of her neck as if being watched by eyes that were unseen. 

She wrapped the reins around her hand to tighten her grip even more. The horse started to go at a quick trot when suddenly a crack spooked him and he reared up as high as possible. 

“Down!” She shouted but even as she did she felt herself slip from the saddle. Her reins caught her arm yanking it out of place she could feel it pulling. She let out a loud shout as she hit the ground still tangled in the reins as the horse ran. She cried out as the horse ran forward dragging her a short distance before her hand was finally free and her body slammed into a tree. The horse running off she laid on the ground tears springing to her eyes but she was unable to move due to the shock of everything. 

She laid there her face in the dirt her back against the tree. Favoring her injured left arm she pushed herself off the ground a small whimper escaping her lips. 

“Dawn!” She called loudly but her voice cracked as tears were in her eyes. Sitting up her back still to the tree she could feel herself shaking, shock settled in, pain was starting to make itself known, and the cold sinking into her bones.

“Where did you go you dumb horse?” She announced weakly looking up and around. 

The itching on the back of her neck worsening as she sat there breathing through her clenched teeth too afraid to move her arm in anyway. 

“D-Dawn!” She called again knowing she would get no answer. 

Sucking in a ragged breath she used her uninjured arm to slowly pull herself up using the tree. Tears poured down her face as she stood there trying with everything she had to keep her breath even. 

“Aye! Tough girl you’re going to make it worse.” A husky voice called to her, she looked around quickly startled, but seeing nothing she held herself against the tree. 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked around a bit faster with a hint of anxiety. Her lips pressed together in a thin line her entire body tense listening around her. Something touching her injured shoulder she balled her uninjured hand into a tight fist and swung it to slam into whatever touched her. As she looked her eyes connected with bright blue ones wide with surprise. Trying to stop her fist she couldn’t and instead connected with the tree, she wanted to cry out at the pain that shot through her hand and up her arm. Instead of showing the hurt she narrowed her eyes on the wide blue ones staring at her. 

Slowly she was able to observe the entire face, a gray blue color that reminded her of the consistency of tree bark. Eyebrows furrowed deeply at her as she examined his long features that seemed to end in sharp angles. His long nose stretched from his face and his long sharp chin also exaggeratedly long. His thin lip curled into a snarl as she stared exposing sharp crooked teeth. She could tell he should be very tall but he was hunched to meet her own face, but after a moment he stood at his full height and this caused her to strain her neck to be able to look up to him. He stood almost 7 feet tall at least. His body was stick thin, his body seemed covered in what must have been an exoskeleton by it’s hard shell like look. The only broad part of him was his shoulders and chest that seemed also fairly exaggerated. 

She hadn’t realized at first but she held her breath watching him with wide eyes. Finally taking a breath to calm herself she furrowed her brows at him, “where’s my sister?” She practically barked this inquiry at him.

Not answering he glared deeply at her eyes so narrow she would almost have thought them shut. It was as though he were sizing her up. 

The pain was starting to fuzz up her vision as she watched him and she could feel her lips pursing without much thought. Moving her hand slowly down to her side she stood as straight as she could manage but she could feel her strength leaving her. 

“What are ye doing in my forest?” He finally snarled at her bending just a bit to look her in the eyes. 

His question shot annoyance through her entire body. “My sister!” She practically barked at him again. “Where is she?” She demanded but even as she did she felt herself become even more woozy. 

Watching her with curious eyes but a scowl plain on his face as she stood watching him. Finally after a long moment his lips turned into another snarl, “how dare you speak to me that way.” He said in a low growl. 

This startled her. She felt herself shiver with nerves. “Where is she?” She demanded in a snarl that gave him pause but kept his face hard. 

He bent closer so his nose was a mere inch from her own. The pain in her arm had taken it’s toll in such a way that made her body tremble from simply standing. She was blinking fast and frequently trying to keep her eyes focused on him. As he opened his mouth to say something she felt her entire body give a final shiver as she was falling. Her vision going black as she felt herself falling. 

Startled he caught her easily enough a large hand tenderly holding the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. He watched her for a moment shocked he had caught her at all, truth told he hadn’t meant to. As far as he’d been concerned she could fall and he would leave her there. 

Something kept him from dropping her. He stared down at her and scowled slightly, “girl!” He announced loudly his husky deep voice almost nervous. “Wake up!” His voice was harsher than he intended it.  He watched her with furrowed brows deepening as he began to lower her to leave her on the ground but suddenly he paused. The least he could do was take her to the dungeons or something. 

“Tough girl!” He barked again. 

A small groan escaped her lips but her eyes didn’t open. 

Letting out a heavy sigh she lifted her cradling her into his arms tenderly. He was awkwardly holding her afraid of hurting her. As he was presses her a little closer to him an absentminded yelp sounded out of her. Startled he nearly dropped her kneeling down he laid her against the ground gently. Only then noticing the true extent of her injury as he slowly slipped off her jacket and exposed her arm a bit. 

“Ye really are a tough girl.” He whispered with a hint of surprise. Her shoulder was already deep purple with bruises her shoulder seemingly out of socket. Her wrist also covered with deep purple bruising from where the reins held her. Shaking his head he slowly slipped her jacket back on her. 

A small groan escaped his lips as he gathered her back into his arms. He was trying to be as gentle as possible with a kindness he himself had forgotten he possessed. 


	8. Chapter 7

The man laid the unconscious Marianne on a large plush deep green bed as gentle as possible, looking over her with mixture of curiosity and annoyance. “Stupid girl,” he whispered to himself as if trying to convince himself that he really believed that. 

Leaving the room he waved two short creatures down to hurry toward him. Jumping the moment they saw him and rushed over to him as if fire was at their heels. 

“Your Majesty,” they said in unison very gruff and awkward. 

“Locate the doctor,” he instructed them, “the woman in here is hurt.” He explained and they paused staring at him with confusion blatant on their face. After a long moment of nothing his brows furrowed, “go.” His words harsh and startlingly angry they jumped bowing slightly and hurrying away arguing silently to one another. 

The man stood with his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose with pure annoyance as if warding off a headache his eyes closing tightly. Taking in a deep breath and as he let it hiss out between his teeth he heard her. 

“Booooog!” Her voice so familiar, similar to nails on a chalk board. 

“No,” he said more to himself than to the woman calling him, the woman being his mother. 

“There you are!” She announced her voice reaching an even higher pitch of happiness as she spotted him. Her heard her feet against the hardwood floor as she rushed to him. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She announced loudly. 

“Why?” He asked but knew he only asked out of respect not truly wanting to hear her reasons, because they always seemed to be the same. Someone messing up the kitchens, the gardens, or trying to talk him into going on a date with a woman he knew nothing about, nor did he care to. He didn’t even look up to her choosing instead to keep his eyes closed with annoyance. 

“Well,” she said nervously drawing out the word a bit too much. This caught his interest, she was never so reluctant to say what was on her mind. This forced one eye open to stare at her expectantly. Her tiny eyes not meeting his which was even stranger, her small hands wringing themselves quickly, her light brown hair glinting red in the dim light falling over her face to hide it as she finally opened her mouth to speak. “Well,” she repeated earning a grunt of annoyance from him. “I am here to say, that,” she paused again noticing another creature rushing toward them. 

Bog turned to see him and a sigh of relief escaped him making him pause a moment. Looking to his mom again, “mother please just take care of it.” He insisted not wanting her to join them in the room. 

“Bog honey, you really want-” She began when the doctor spoke over her, 

“Where is she?” His voice was very no nonsense and commanding. 

“Who?” His mother commented curiously. 

“Hello Griselda.” The doctor said and Bog opened the door shoving the doctor inside. 

“Mother, deal with it for now, I will be done shortly to help.” He explained shutting the door behind him anxious noticing her eyes wandering inside. 

The doctor had already gone to Marianne as she lay there still unconscious. 

“What happened?” He asked bluntly looking at her and began to peel off her jacket as a small groan escaped her unconscious form causing both men to freeze. Though the doctor was a tall man Bog still towered over him. The doctor’s skin that could be called scales covering him he watched her with dark wide eyes that were a bit too close together. 

After a long moment they both seemed to slowly exhale their nervous breath. 

“I only saw her horse going crazy and running her arm was caught in the reins.” He explained lamely, “the horse dragged her a bit,” he added as an afterthought. 

The doctor nodded but let out a sigh that Bog couldn’t tell if it was out of relief or concern which made himself stiffen a bit, out of his own slight concern. 

Bog stood hovering too close to the doctor as he finished removing her jacket and was carefully checking her arm. Feeling the presence of Bog leaning over him the doctor let out a gruff sound as he cleared his throat. “Your majesty,” his voice was a mixture between a warning and a request, “if you would please.” His voice irritated and making Bog look at him for a moment wanting to bark at him to not speak to him like that but as he opened his mouth to do so he watched the concentration of the doctor and gave a reluctant nod stepping back. 

Unwilling to leave the room in case his mother reappeared he sat in a velvet chair at the other end of the room watching with slight interest. After a long while watching the doctor doing he could only guess what he felt his eyes begin to droop with the exhaustion of the day. 

“Your majesty,” Bog was startled awake with the words said in a loud whisper. “I have her wrapped up and I gave her a small bit of something to help with the pain when she wakes.” The doctor explains bluntly as Bog nods quickly sleepily watching him with only a small understanding of what was being said. 

“Let her rest,” the doctor reminded, “she will need it for her arm to heal properly.” The doctor began to leave. 

“What if she won’t?” He asked bluntly thinking about her determination at finding her lost sister. 

The doctor paused and stared at Bog as if very confused by his words. “Make her?” He finally responds quietly and continued to stare at him as if this was a whole new concept, someone not listening to him. 

Noticing the confusion Bog snarled to ward off any suspicion of being too weak to deal with a small girl. Without another word the doctor hurried out of the room and Bog remained in his seat watching Marianne from afar unwilling to get any closer.

“Dawn,” she cried out in a soft whimper suddenly seeming to struggle with herself. 

Standing without noticing he was walking toward her. Pausing as he reached the side of the bed with a look of pure confusion, not at her speaking but at his own actions. Watching her sleep for a moment then walking away unwilling to leave her alone but hesitant at staying. Pacing the room a few time listening to her saying her sister’s name her concern plain to hear. 

A small knock at the door he rushed toward it nervous it could be his mother. Stepping out he saw the two small creatures from before they appeared very nervous and as they opened their mouths to speak he cut them off. “There may be a girl in the forest.” He explained and this made them freeze with concern. “Find her and make she sure is alright, lead her out of the forest if possible.” He explained and they looked at each other as if needing to say something but he waved them away harshly. 

Startled by this they seemed torn between their need to explain and do as their told. Making the decision for them he shut the door. The click of the door quiet and he began to pace the room again before sitting in the chair again. He watched her a bit as his eyes began to droop again the exhaustion coming back and the warmth of the room taking hold. 

Marianne opened her eyes unsure how long she had slept but as she saw the deep green canopy above her she stared curious and confused. Trying to remember what happened and where she was she blinked. After a moment the headache became apparent and the ache that covered her entire body reared it’s ugly head causing a small gasp as she attempted to sit up. 

As she laid there a moment longer as she felt her arm wrapped in a sling that held her arm tight against her not allowing it any movement. Her uninjured hand slightly trembled as she attempted to sit up causing a sharp pain to shoot up her spine causing another gasp. 

Finally after a lot of effort she pulled herself into the sitting position, breathing heavily she watched around her. The elaborate gold painting over the deep green walls, the plush blanket she sat on, the warmth of the entire room. Then she noticed him, across the room near a bookshelf and window a man sat in a large chair that seemed to match the rest of the room easily. She watched him and suddenly her fainting resurfaced in her memories, the memory of the horse abandoning her, the man appearing, ‘but is he a man?’ She asked herself remembering his strange features that made him appear inhuman. 

She watched him in the chair a gentle glow cast over his sleeping features. He couldn’t be human with his skin that looks more like armor and his nails that were more like claws. She watched him from the bed before slowly pushing her legs off the bed to touch the ground. She was being as quiet as possible afraid to wake him. She glanced around the bed for a moment looking to her jacket and snatching it up slipping it over her arm as best she could struggling for a moment. Letting out a quick grunt of annoyance, hearing him move she looked up quickly wide eyed. He was still fast asleep but his face was now better seen. 

As she finished slipping it on to her shoulder and unable to grab the other side due to her uselessly bound arm she stood. He looked so gentle even though she remember how fierce he was as he spoke to her, how harsh he was. She watched him curiously, the light gently making him glow and his lips partially parted as if whispering something no one could hear. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly to him still unwilling to wake him up she walked toward the door with as little noise as she could. As she turned the doorknob she heard something on the other side, like two people arguing. 

“We need to tell him.” One voice announced. 

“You should tell him!” The other begged. 

“He likes you better.” The first explained with a matter-of-fact voice. 

“He is less likely to shout at you,” the other defended. 

“We have to tell him about the intruder attempting to steal those flowers! He will have both our heads if we don’t!” The second insisted. 

“Intruder?” Marianne whispered to herself. 

“He told Griselda to deal with it!” The first one whined. 

“And she told us to talk to him about it!” The second barked back their voices rising as the talk continued. 

She let go of the doorknob just in time to notice someone else spinning it. The door swung open faster than she expected but she was able to not be hit. The two who were talking walked in. She paused staring at the creatures with shock. Her wide eyes widening but as they walked past her without even noticing she stood there she snuck out the door. 

“Sire!” The first one called. Now looking it was the taller of the two but she hurried out of the line of sight. 

“Intruder?” She whispered to herself and as she looked around she was impressed by the size of everything. Everything was elegant and beautiful, only then as she watched everything registering the word ‘sire’. “Sire?” she whispered looking back hearing loud voices. 

Shaking her head she rushed down the remainder of the hall turning the corner quickly and running down a couple more halls trying to find stairs. ‘Stairs leading down would mean a dungeon of some kind and that would be where they kept an intruder,’ she reasoned with herself. 

Hearing nothing as she hurried she felt her chest hammering in her chest as she finally found some steps heading down, it was a narrow staircase and it made her entire body shiver with nerves for a quick moment. Sucking in a deep breath to calm the ache that was starting to make itself apparent again. 

She was half hoping the intruder would be Dawn because it would mean she was safe but she was also nervous it would be her and it would mean trouble. 

Reaching the bottom of the steps she paused pressing her back to the cold brick nerves starting to affect her breathing. 

“Mari-Marianne?” A gentle familiar voice questioned. 

Startled she stood straight looking around quickly only then noticing her father locked in a cell. “Dad?” She whispered out to him blinking as if unbelieving her own eyes. 

His face seemed to break out into a smile and he reached a hand for her as she rushed forward taking it into her own. “What are you doing here?” She asked anxiously. 

“I got lost,” he said sheepishly. “I had taken so long while in town I wanted to hurry home.” His eyes were wide with anxiety. “What are you doing here?” He sounded breathless the concern deepening the lines on his face. 

“Dawn,” she whispered out her name. “I think she went into the forest searching for you.” She explained looking down at their hands. 

His eyes widening he noticed her shoulder wrapped tightly. “What happened? Did those monsters do this?” He barked suddenly the air of outrage. 

“What?” Her voice raised an octave then the realization she shook her head quickly. “No, no, I feel off Buddy.” She hurried to defend the man who had helped her. 

Her father stared at her doubtful of this statement then let out a gasp staring past her but pulled her closer to the bars as though he may be able to protect her. “Stay away!” He barked past her head making her pause. 

She heard the faint footsteps stop dead. 

Trying to free her hand from his grasp he held tighter and she was forced to allow him to hold her hand as she turned awkwardly. 

The man who had helped her stood looking at them with wide eyes. Her looked nervous and partially annoyed. She had to tilt her head up to look at him but he seemed to be partially hunched over as if trying to make it easier on them to look him in the face. She couldn’t help as the corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. 

Finally able to pull her hand free from her father she felt his hands grip her shoulders causing a small whimper-esque sound to escape her lips as his fingers wrapped around her injury. The small wince was visible and made the man stiffen about to shout at her father only to stop and realize he had no real authority over them. Her eyes locked on him he watched her for a long moment trying to decide what to do, scowl, snarl, shout, ask if she was alright. 

They all stayed quiet for so long finally her father was the one to speak making the man’s eyes leave her and look to him. “Let us go!” He demanded and as his eyes left her she suddenly was aware of everything again. 

She furrowed her brows at her father but looked to the man. “What has he done to be locked away?” She asked her voice smooth and even. 

“I have only just been informed of his being put here.” He explained with a dismissive wave. The two creatures stepped forward looking up to her. “They tell me he was attempting to steal a primrose.” The two nodded quickly agreeing. 

“A primrose?” She repeated the word slowly as she looked between everyone curiously. 

“Yes they have magical properties and are not meant to leave the forest.” Bog explained smoothly. His eyes narrowed on her father and then she looked to him with wide eyes. 

“He wouldn’t have known that.” She explained, “It was my fault anyway,” she explained quickly looking between them. Her eyes still wide, “please let him go, he meant no harm.” As she said this she was startled by her own words. She asked when she normally would have demanded. 

The man stared at her for a long moment before straightening up a bit. “He will leave the forest.” He commanded bluntly. 

“I have to find Dawn,” she explained before he said anything about herself leaving. He paused watching her for a long moment. 

“No you must come with me Marianne!” Her father barked. 

Bog ignoring her father watched her as she herself ignored him watching Bog. “You may stay to find her,” he explained signaling the two to release him and took a step back as if to be out of the way. 

Her father wrapped his arms around her making her wince again but biting her bottom lip to hide the whimper she wrapped her arm around him as well. “You are coming with me.” He commanded and taking her hand he lead her up the stairs. The man followed close behind as if curious what would happen. 

“I have to find Dawn, you have to go home and wait for her incase she comes home before I find her.” She explains bluntly but she knew this wouldn’t work. She needed to think of something to make him understand. He continued shaking his head as if to get rid of her words before they could take root. 

“I have a carriage to take him to the edge of the forest.” Bog announced softly to her his voice just loud enough for her to hear. 

Looking back to him for a moment as he father dragged her along she blinked quickly then after a moment nearly tripping over her feet. As they reached the top of  the stairs and down one long hall her father stopped short causing her to run into them and in turn Bog to bump into her. 

The three separating from one another her father looked around with confusion as if to decide which way to go now. He started walking again and Marianne couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips, he was lost and wouldn’t admit it. Glancing to Bog she noticed his lips quirk into a smile also noticing her father to be lost.

Continuing forward, Bog would clear his throat when they started the wrong way and her father would suddenly turn another way. Finally making it to the entrance she paused watching around. The entire castle was beautiful, large, and surprisingly well lit. 

Bog snapped his fingers, “ready the carriage for our guest.” He commanded the two who hurried off quickly. 

Her father looked him over curiously but never spoke a word. “Thank you,” Marianne blurted out to him with a small polite smile and signaled her arm. “If you hadn’t helped I-” She paused unsure what to say. 

Looking her over a moment he gave a small nod. Opening his mouth just as the carriage pulled up, “sir, the carriage,” the smaller of the two announces. 

“Thank you Thang,” Bog announced softly. Then waved the Marianne and her father forward he opened the door. 

“Come one father.” She said softly to him urging him inside. Noticing a creature sitting at the front with two horses strapped onto the carriage it could easily take them all. The horses were dark in color and their muscles seen easily. She watched them curiously as her father reluctantly climbed in first and Bog closed the door for Marianne and locked it quickly.  

She blinked at him then smiled and he gave a short nod. He had read her mind and she was impressed. Stepping back as her father began to argue. 

“I have to find Dawn,” she urged him giving a small reassuring smile. 

After a long moment he closed his eyes and simply said, “if anything happens to either of you I-I don’t know what I’ll do.” His words were strained and suddenly she felt her heart breaking. 

“Dad, I’m going to find Dawn and we will come home.” She promises with a small smile. He nodded slowly but when he opened his eyes he looked to Bog with hard eyes, not saying a word aloud but Bog was sure he understood the message. 

‘Anything happens to them and I’ll be back for you,’ but the truth was Bog wasn’t sure he should care, though he did. Then bristling he turned his back to the carriage and could hear the annoyance as the father went to speak but suddenly the carriage was moving and the sound drowned out any words he was about to say. 

“Thank you,” Marianne announced not looking to him but feeling he was still there. He turned to look at her as she watched her father leave. “I’m Marianne,” she said finally turning to him. 

He paused watching her very carefully for a moment before giving a curt nod, “Bog King.” He answered the unasked question. 

Then with a nod, she turned back to the forest. “Is there a special road I should follow?” She asked softly feeling his eyes boring into the back of her head. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“It’s dark, you shouldn’t go out.”  Bog explained softly. She turned to look him in the face. She wanted to shout at him but settled for staring at him with a small glare in her eyes. “I have men searching for her,” he explains with a hint of nervousness to his voice as her glare deepens. 

Her face lightening instantly at his words. “You…” She paused a moment as her head tilted slightly as her eyes watched him. His inhuman features more prominent in the moonlight.  “You have men looking for her?” She repeated softly. He may have men looking for her but she needed to find her. 

“Yes I have men looking, please come in and rest.” He said this as a request but his voice and eyes showed it as a command. 

She paused watching him defiantly, grinding her teeth together slowly. “Thank you but I need to find her.” Her words were polite but she knew her eyes showed a glare she hadn’t intended. 

“You need to be capable of finding her first.” He said with a dismissive wave to her arm. This turned her face from the forced polite smile to a mix between a snarl and a grimace. She knew he was right but she wasn’t willing to admit it. 

“Thank you for your help.” She announce politely the snarl still firm on her face, even as she tried to force it off. Turning on her heel before he could speak she hurried forward. 

“You’re going to get hurt.” He announced but it sounded as though there was an amused tang to his voice making her entire body stiffen. 

Refusing to look at him she took a deep breath before announcing, “I’ll be fine.” She explained and she heard the scoff leave him. Biting down hard on the inside of her cheek she hurried toward the road leading into the forest. 

Fuming he watched her, he wanted to call her stupid, he wanted to explain she was being reckless, he wanted to yell, but instead he stood there with a look of pure annoyance allowing her to simply go. 

Marianne walked forward into the woods not turning back toward the castle until she was well out of view. “Dawn, you better be ok.” She whispered to herself. 

Bog returned into the castle, pacing the halls from one end to the other. He was thinking about her stubborn behavior even though he was pretending to force himself into thinking about other things. 

“There you are!” A scratchy voice called, letting out a heavy sigh he turned to see his mother walking toward him. “I’ve been looking for you!” She exclaimed loudly with a hint of excitement. 

He watched her for a moment his eyes slowly narrowing in on her. “Why?” He asked his voice coming out harsh. 

“Well, I heard you took care of that man.” She explained and then waved her hand as if to signal someone. “So I thought you might have time for some dinner,” she drew out the sentence but then a woman came into view. A creature that was surprising tall, reaching almost eye level with him, a heavy exoskeleton not bad looking but his mind was elsewhere. 

“No.” He said bluntly and turned on his heel exiting the room rudely. 

Hearing his mother following close behind him, “What’s going on?” She asked noticing the distracted look about him. Rolling his eyes he didn’t respond but his pace did quicken. “They said there was a girl here,” she announced but he knew she was asking. 

“They who?” He asked his a sinister hint to his voice. 

Sensing the sinister sound she didn’t want to surrender who told her so she instinctively waved her hand dismissing his words, “oh a few people, they noticed her.” She paused as a small groan escaped him. She smirked a small bit and looked at him sideways. “Who is she?” She asked again. 

“She’s looking for her sister, she got lost and made her way into forest.” He explained hoping that would help her. 

“Well where is she now?” She asked suddenly sounding concerned. 

“Looking for her.” He said bluntly. He seemed annoyed and she looked to him with wide eyes. 

“Now? It’s dark out.” She exclaimed nervously. 

He let out a soft scoff, he continued forward. 

“She shouldn’t be out, what if she get’s hurt?” She sounded so concerned he glanced sideway at her. “What if those horrible wolves get after her?” She continues her voice raising. “What if she gets lost?” Her anxiety raising with every possibility she announces causing his own anxiety to surface. Thinking those thoughts and hearing them aloud were very different. 

He let out a small growl walking away from her as she began to follow he lifted off the ground his wings beating the air hard as he hurried away. He could hear her say something as he went deeper into the castle. 

==

The forest seemed to darken as she went. Every sound making chills run up and down her spine but she continued forward. The only thoughts on her mind were Dawn and where to find her.

Walking for, she wasn’t sure how long, Marianne sat down on a log as the exhaustion made itself known her entire body aching. 

Crack, a tree branch broke not far from where she sat. Her entire body stiffened. “D-Dawn?” She called out softly. 

Hearing leaves moving and more branches cracking she stood quickly. Her eyes darting around until catching a glimpse of something, a person. “Hello?” She called again this time her voice a little stronger. She followed where the figure was. 

“Mariane?” A sweet high pitched voice squeaks out seeing her. There stood Dawn, dirty, tired, wide eyed but alive and happy to see her. 

“Dawn!?” Marianne cried out rushing to her wrapping her one arm around her and her sister squeezed her into a tight hug herself. The pain shooting up her arm but it was worth it to see her here and well. Sunny came into view and Marianne cast him a soft smile before looking to Dawn and pulled back. “What on earth were you thinking?” She exclaims on the verge of screaming. 

“I just…” She paused as if realizing she was going to need to be careful. “I wanted to be sure dad was alright.” She explained lamely. 

“Well, dad is home.” Marianne half explained, “so we should-” she cut her sentence short seeing yellow eyes staring at them. Noticing her eyes catching them it rushed forward, “Dawn!” Marianne scream moving her to the side and throwing her down getting her out of the way. Just in time for the wolf to slam into Marianne slamming her to the ground. 

“Marianne!” She heard Dawn screech her fear making her unable to move. Slamming her arm into the wolf’s throat it’s teeth inches from her face. Sunny had run to Dawn trying to protect her from the others that were slowly surrounding them. 

Closing her eyes Marianne put all of her strength into pushing the wolf off of her, losing its footing it stumbled the smallest bit before trying again even harder. As a loud whimper let out and the pressure on her arm had vanished. Her eyes shot open just in time to watch Bog throw the wolf against the trunk of a tree. Marianne watched him with wide eyes  as he turned in time to punch another wolf away from them. Noticing Dawn and Sunny he looked them over before noticing the wolf rushing toward them. He hurried over catching the wolf by the middle slamming it away from them. It slammed into the ground before jumping up to attack again, a low growl deepening in it’s chest. 

All of Bog’s focus on the one, Marianne noticed a wolf coming from behind. Dawn let out a yell to warn but her nerves made her unable to speak. Bog stiffened wanting to look but  unwilling to look away. Marianne glanced seeing a stick heavy enough to distract the dog though not hurt it. Gripping it tight she jumped up as the wolf did and swung at it catching it in the chest. This all happened while the other wolf jumped at Bog but Dawn’s yelp startled him into missing his move and was only able to defend as the wolf grabbed his arm hard between his teeth. 

“RRRGGHHH!” Bog shouted out. The wolf she hit took off into the forest which made Marianne stiffen watching around. Bog swung his arm harsh and the dog let go in time to slam into the tree. Everyone watched the wolf as it attempted to stand not noticing the wolf Marianne had hit before as it ran to them slamming into Marianne’s shoulder attempting to bite her but missing. Marianne let out a yell distracting Bog as he hurried to look to her in time for the wolf to snap its jaw onto his arm hard. His exoskeleton protected him from the worst of the bite as he lifted his arm and in turn lifted the wolf. Swinging his arm it’s jaw slackened and let go slamming hard into a nearby tree trunk and on to of the unconscious wolf. 

Bog let out a growl watching them as they were finally able to stand and rush away quickly. 

Marianne laid on the ground a moment longer watching Bog with wide eyes. Bog quickly turned to and knelt down as if to check her when he stopped short and instead helped her stand. Marianne accepted the help watching him a moment longer then snapping back she rushed to Dawn. “Are you alright?” She asked kneeling down gripping her face in her hand her eyes flashing over her face fast. She could feel Bogs eyes on her as she rushed to her sister, what was even stranger is she still felt his warmth where he helped her to stand. Marianne shook her head a moment to focus in on her sister. 

“Y-Yes I’m fine.” She offered with a shaky voice. 

“Sunny, are you?” Marianne asked glancing up to him for a short moment before turning back to Dawn. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He offered gently before clearing his throat making Marianne look up to him then back to Bog. 

She stared at him, his face unreadable but her own she was sure showed nothing but confusion. The intensity to the blue in his eyes made her nervous. Letting out a long steady breath, “Th-thank you, are you alright?” she whispered to him as she stood shakily. The pain from her past injuries resurfacing. 

Saying nothing he watched them, and slowly nodded his answer to her, he seemed to be having an internal argument until he finally opened his mouth showing the smallest bit of hesitation. “Come,” his voice was smooth. “Let us go back to the castle so we can get you fixed up.” He commented waving a hand a Marianne. Only then noticing she probably appeared a mess and with the pain throbbing through her she nodded. “It’s closer than your home. Tomorrow if you are feeling up to it we will escort you home.” He commented keeping his eyes on Marianne though his words were meant for everyone. 

“Thank you,” Marianne offered almost a whisper as she felt the exhaustion really beginning to take over, Bog watched her noticing her exhaustion but unsure how to handle it continued forward. 

Dawn rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. “Are you alright?” she whispered gently to her. 

Marianne weakly nodded with a small smile. “Will you please lead the way?” Marianne asked Bog as if to change the subject. He watched her for a long moment before slowly nodding. 

Bog lead them toward his castle listening for their steps but not looking back to them as they followed along relatively slow. After a long while it began to frustrate him as they continued but hearing someone trip he turned quickly seeing Marianne having fallen against a tree, hitting her injured shoulder her eyes tearing of their own accord. 

“Marianne,” Bog hardly whispered her name as Dawn screamed it out kneeling beside her. 

They all stayed quiet as she forced herself to stand and smile to them. “I-I’m fine.” She whispered weakly. They watched her a moment before Dawn shoved her shoulder under her arm holding her up easier. 

Continuing forward Marianne noticed the strain she was putting on Dawn and pulled her arm. “I’m better, thank you,” she whispered to her gently. The dark sky seemed to darken even more as they suddenly saw a post signalling the castle wasn’t much farther. 

“Rain is coming we must hurry.” Bog announced loudly glancing to them each. 

Sunny nodded and taking Dawn’s hand in his own her gingerly lead her forward, Dawn watched Marianne a moment as she attempted to keep up. Bog purposely slowing his pace he watched Marianne as she continued on. Suddenly Marianne let out a soft yelp as she ended up tripping over her own feet. Bog rushed forward catching her and instantly lifting her into his arms. 

Dawn turned and watched with a hint of horror at her sister having fallen, “Marianne,” she called instantly staring at her, “Are you alright?” She asked absently. 

Sunny watched the sister with a look of shock as he stood a little straighter watching Bog curiously, almost as though sizing up the situation before he should respond. 

Marianne stayed silent for a moment as her mind fogged with exhaustion, “I-I’m fine,” she finally explained softly and for a moment attempts to force him to set her down, only to suddenly change her mind. Surprising everyone she leans her head against him allowing his strength to hold her. Watching her curiously Bog held her a little tighter before he continued forward. 

Dawn and Sunny exchanged a look of concern but said nothing. 

Reaching the castle quickly Bog lead them to the room Marianne had been staying before. At some point in the walk Marianne had fallen asleep, he watched her with curious eyes for a long moment before gently laying her into the bed and covering her with the plush green blanket from before. Dawn hurried over and sat on the bed beside her. Bog watched her startled for a moment as Sunny stepped forward laying a gentle hand on Dawn’s shoulder. 

“She’ll be ok in a while.” He promised her. 

“She’s just exhausted,” Bog announced bluntly. “She was hurt and too foolish to rest.” He said the words harsh and mean but even as he did he was surprised he felt a tinge of guilt and concern. 

They both looked at him with hint of glares in their expression. 

“She is just exhausted, we will let her rest for now,” he explained bluntly beginning to leave, “I will show you to a couple rooms that you both may stay in while here.” He said looking back at them expectantly. 

They watched him for a long  moment before standing to follow. 

Directly across the hall he opened the door it was as elegant as the room Marianne slept in but the green had been replaced with a deep maroon.

“Thank you sir.” Dawn said softly stepping into the room and looking around awkwardly. 

“There are clothes in the closet should you need anything, I’m not sure if they will fit well but they are there.” He explained before walking out of the room leading Sunny silently to the next. As he opened the door it was also very similar to the others but with a deep blue. 

“Th-thank you sir.” Sunny said quickly bowing a bit watching Bog with wide eyes. 

“Again clothes are in the closet should you need them, I am not sure they will fit.” He said this all matter-of-fact and closed the door as he walked away. Without hardly thinking he walked directly back into Marianne’s room, watching her for a quick moment he went toward the chair near the window. Sitting down he watched out the window only glancing at her occasionally. Soon he himself fell fast asleep in his seat as the warmth and comfort took over. The pittle pattle of rain hitting the window a soft comfort.  

 


	10. Chapter 9

Bog slowly woke up with a small grunt as he opened his eyes looking around. He’d fallen asleep in the room he’d left Marianne to sleep. Looking over he noticed she was still fast asleep, causing a small smirk to cross his face. Glancing out the window he noticed the sun was attempting to be seen through the heavy canopy. 

Standing he stretched slowly as his stiff body resisted, “well that had been dumb,” he whispered to himself at having slept in the chair. As quietly as possible he made his way to the door. Turning back and glancing to her, satisfied at her sleeping he opened the door and snuck out of the room. 

Closing the door slowly behind him so it wasn’t too loud he heard feet rushing toward him. Glancing toward the sound with a small look of anxiety his eyes widened seeing his mother. 

“There you are!” She practically shouted causing a wince to rush over him. Raising a finger to his lips he gently shushed her. “What?” She asked just as loud standing directly in front of him. 

“Sleeping,” he announced in a whisper pointing to the door behind him. She opened her mouth to speak and he quickly gripped her lips between his fingers and placed his index finger to his lips. “Shush!” He announced forcefully attempting to lead her away from the room and down the hall. 

Finally releasing her as they turned the corner he cut her a harsh sideway glance standing tall again. 

“So,” his mother announced suddenly drawing out the word. She said so little yet with that one statement she said so much. His head already began to throb at the crown of his head at the thought of her questions. “What’s going on?” She asked meaningfully. 

“I’m going to go check on the guards.” He announced knowing what she meant but chose to ignore. 

“Son!” She barked and the smallest smirk tugged at his lips knowing he’d officially annoyed her. As she was about to shout something else he jumped off the ground and allowed his wings to hurry him away. He knew she was saying something but he was unwilling to listen. 

Quickly reaching the guard posts he landed on the ground heavily. They each jumped slightly startled by his sudden appearance. 

“News?” He asked quietly, but the way he spoke made each one a little more nervous. 

“We found two stray horses, but no riders.” The largest of them announced with a small wince as if worried. 

“The riders are already found,” he explained with a wave of his hand dismissing their concern. They all glanced around at each other with wide eyes but said nothing. “Is that all?” He asked bluntly straightening a little more looking down at them. 

A small amount of panic seemed to etch their faces as they nodded and they braced themselves for something. He gave a curt nod and turned on his heel walking away surprising every one of them as they watched him curiously. 

His mind wasn’t on them, his mind was more focused on the company inside and how they were doing. He made his way toward the kitchens, everyone nodded their heads at him but he hardly noticed lost in his thoughts. 

His mother appeared and as she opened her mouth to speak she noticed his lack of noticing her. Her brows furrowed but a small smile crept across her face as she walked the opposite way already waving servants to follow her and help her. 

Bog making it into the kitchen he asked them to make food for the three new guests. The cook stared at him for a long time but then nodded. 

“What shall I make?” He questioned with eyes filled with curiosity. 

Bog stared at him blankly, he hadn’t thought about that he just knew they’d probably be hungry. “Uh… Well,” he paused then huffed, “you’re the chef make something they will enjoy.” He explained with a wave of his hand before leaving. 

The cook watched him with curious eyes. 

\--

There was a gentle knock at the door, Dawn and Sunny stared at the door. Dawn had already checked on Marianne but she was still fast asleep. Sunny jumped up and hurried to the door glancing back to Dawn as he opened the heavy door. 

“Good morning,” the creature announced. It was about the same height as Sunny but it’s skin was a mixture between reptilian and fish scales. One eye was smaller than the other but more in a way that made him look as though he were questioning everyone’s existence. “I was told to bring food for the guests.” He said dismissively leaving a small table with a variety of foods. Fruit cut up, meat slices, bread, jam, the list continued. 

“Oh thank you!” Dawn announced suddenly stepping forward and smiling to him brightly. Sunny nodded with a large smile as well but nerves getting the better of him he stayed quiet. 

“Enjoy,” the man announced eyeing them one final time before walking away slowly, seeming suspicious of everything. He had another tray as he walked away. Dawn stuck her head out the door and watched him head toward Marianne’s room. 

“Well, Bog seems like a great guy.” She decided closing the door as Sunny pulled the food in and set it on a table near the window. 

“You think so?” Sunny asked a hint of surprise in his voice though he was agreeing for the most part. 

“Yes, I mean,” she paused walking over to window as Sunny sat in the one chair she sat in the one opposite him. She smiled snatching up a red berry she wasn’t sure she knew, taking a small bite her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. “He may not look like he would be,” she said these words as almost a whisper, “but he has seemed to prove he is.” She explained this as she took larger bite of a berry smiling to Sunny. 

Sunny watched her with a small smile, “You’re right,” he offered quietly. 

\--

Marianne was sneaking around the corner when she heard a knock behind her. She glanced back and noticed someone knocking on her door. A smile crept on her lips and she hurried away and down the hall. She wanted to explore the castle a little before she found her sister and Sunny to leave. She was curious about everything, Who were these creatures? Why were they here?

She walked forward smirking to herself as she made her way down the hall turning corners at random. She was looking for the outside as well as just enjoying looking around. She would knock gently on doors and if she received an answer she would rush off farther down the hall, unwilling to be seen. 

Knocking gently on a door and no one answering she slowly checked the door to see if it would open. It glided open easily and when she looked around she smiled noticing the bookshelves that lined the wall. They stood taller than her a lone chair in the corner of the room near a large window. She tilted her head walking inside. Books lined the entire room making her feel even smaller. A small table was near the chair and on the table there were several books. The spines had been worn with continued use. She smiled lifting one and sitting onto the chair. The cover was leather and it was heavy, the paged were thick and a few pages had been dog eared. 

She pulled her knees to her chest as she began skimming the pages quickly. Catching quick phrases and characters she decided it was probably a sweet love story. She noticed there were small scratches on the corners of the  of the book and she smiled without realizing she was even doing it. 

“Bog,” she whispered to herself with the small smile widening a bit as she continued until she found the most warn page. 

“Yes?” He whispered, Marianne let out a small yelp of surprise as she looked up to him wide eyed. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times trying to come up with something to say but nothing came. “Reading?” He asked as if suddenly saving her from herself. 

She shook her head with a small laugh, “not really, just skimming.” She explained suddenly setting the book down.

“Ye don’t need to leave.” He offered suddenly wide eyed. 

“Are you sure?” She offered waving her head toward the door. “I don’t want to intrude, especially if this is a rare time alone moment.” She explained vaguely with a small wave of her hand. 

He let out a small scoff, “you are not intruding.” He explained and went to the shelf as if looking for something to read. “Oh!” He let a said as if a gasp, “your horses have been found.” He said turning to her with a small smile. 

“What!?” She exclaimed with a large smile as she jumped up and froze as she realized she was about to hug him. She paused and allowed a small smile instead. He was a little caught off guard but after a moment he smiled with a nod. “That is so wonderful!” She exclaimed happily. 

“Should I take you to them?” He asked tentatively. 

She smiled brightly, “that would be wonderful!” She announced with a little too much enthusiasm. 

He smiled brightly for a moment at her enthusiasm before clearing his throat and walking toward the door as if suddenly extremely embarrassed. She followed him quickly as he held open the door for her she gave him a quick bow of the head before hurrying out. 

They walked in silence as he turned down halls not making an effort to explain where they were going. She watched him out of the corner of her eye with a hint of a smirk on her lips. 

“How did you all find them?” She asked curiously. 

“I had people out looking for your sister and they found them,” he explained as if it were that simple causing her to stop for a moment, she remembered him saying that. She watched him for a long moment. 

Finally as he looked back to her only then having noticed she stopped. “Thank you,” she whispered out to him. She was watching the ground then looked meeting his gaze steady and gave a simple smile. “Thank you very much,” she slightly tilted her head the smallest bit. 

Watching her as his face went blank with surprise he gave a slow nod to say ‘you’re welcome’ but stay silent. His gaze stayed on her until she suddenly began walking and caught up to him jolting him back into movement. He kept glancing sideways at her as they walked, again silent. 

Reaching the stables other creatures watched her with curiosity but said and did nothing. They kept their distance from them both as they continued with their work. Marianne seeing her horse rushed forward gripping his snout and he pressed his head against her. 

“You idiot!” She breathed it out in a caring way. She wanted to scold her horse but couldn’t bring herself to do it. “You stupid old goat,” she whispered kissing his snout. He bumped harshly against her as she stood there suddenly knocked back a bit. She let out a small yelp but laughed. Bog walked forward nervously as she let out the yelp. 

“Ye alright?” He asked eyeing the horse. 

“Yes thank you,” she whispered to him and smiling up to him brightly he seemed to instantly relaxed. 

“Good,” he said gently as he attempted to hide his smile. 

She walked to the horse next to her own and smiled, “I bet Dawn is missing you,” she whispered with a smile. “I should brush you guys.” She said suddenly and they both looked at her with an almost excited look. 

“Your arm.” Bog suddenly announced and the three of them looked at him. “You can’t, your arm is still hurt.” He explained bluntly. 

“I… But they….” She paused looking from him to her horses and her heart sank. She knew he was right even if they were on their best behavior she wouldn’t be successful in cleaning and brushing them one handed. 

“My men will take care of them.” He said gently as if seeing the dilemma on her face. Her eyes glossed slightly but she nodded. 

“You’re…… You’re right,” she whispered and she pet them each one more time. Leaving them was surprisingly hard for her as she walked away, she kept looking back and seeing their nervous eyes rolling as they stomped their feet. “I’ll be back later!” She called when she was at the door but that didn’t help. 

They continued to stomp and snorted throwing their weight around the stalls. Marianne chewed on her bottom lip trying not to listen to their tantrum. They had done this a lot at home, never wanting her to leave them but this felt different.  

He was leading her back to the castle when a screech sounded. He let out a heavy sigh as Marianne jumped and yelped looking around frantically. There was a creature walking up to her with red hair and took a step back in surprise. 

“Hello!” She announced loudly, Marianne froze unsure what to say or do. 

Bog let out an even heavier sigh, “this is my mother.” He said mother as if spitting out venom causing a smirk to tug at Marianne’s lips. 

“You can call me Griselda!” She announced excitedly before taking Marianne’s hand began leading her forward toward the castle. Marianne looked to Bog as if asking for help but he couldn’t help a small chuckle at her distress. “I do hope you will be staying another night!” She said excitedly. That statement seemed to catch Bog as he hurried off after to as if to question her but she spoke over him “I have planned a special dinner for our guests, and even found some clothing that should fit you all well enough.” She explained this with a significant look at Marianne’s apparel making her cheek blush brightly. 

“What’s wr-”She began only for Bog to hold up his hand. 

“Nothing, she’s just being pushy.” He said this with a significant look to his mother. 

“Well, it would be good of you all to stay at least one last night!” She announced shooting a quick glare to Bog. 

“W-well,” she paused a moment to think, “if Dawn is alright with it,” Marianne began as she gave Bog a side glance as she felt her face flush a bit more. She took a deep breath as if to try to calm herself as she felt his eyes on her with surprise. 

“Well then let’s go ask!” Griselda exclaimed with an excitement that made Bog and Marianne glance to one another nervously. 

\--

“So what do you think?!” Griselda asked Dawn excitedly. Dawn who politely said nothing and did nothing but smile and nod during the conversation. She glanced to Marianne as if to figure out what answer to give. 

She glanced to Sunny for help but when no one offered any she smiled brightly, “we would love to stay one more night.” Sunny stared at her with surprise but smiled gently and Marianne also wore a smile, though her’s much more genuine. 

“Good!” Griselda sang out. “Well, Bog dear take this young lad to get him something to wear to dinner.” She announced bluntly. Then all but shooed them from the room. They looked to each other leaving. Griselda then summoned someone to take Dawn to get dressed. 

Marianne gave Dawn a reassuring smile but Dawn suddenly looked incredibly nervous about everything. 

Griselda stayed with Marianne as she watched her sister leave the room with a nervous smile. “Now let’s go get you ready,” Griselda whispered with a mischievous smile that sent a small nervous shiver up her back. 

“I-It’s just dinner, I won’t have to do too much will I?” She asked signalling to her arm. 

Griselda looked her over as if deciding something but nodded, “We will have to see how it’s healing.” She said as though she were about to say, ‘it’s fine you’ll live with the pain.’ 

Marianne winced slightly at the thought of her arm. They walked down a few halls before they stopped in front of a sweet door painted white with ornate and elegant carvings placed randomly on it. She watched it curiously as Griselda opened it. 

“Come, Come!” She announced and as Marianne walked in she saw two other creatures, both taller than the woman before her and neither looking exactly happy to see her which sent a shiver up her spine. “They will help to dress you when I’m finished.” She announced and gave Marianne a wink that made her even more nervous. 

Griselda instantly began stripping her and in truth she wasn’t shy about anything, just nervous about the pain in her arm. Griselda was very tender with her though, She sat her on a stool and began slowly unwrapping her arm. As she did only then had Marianne realized how tight the wrapping had been. She suddenly felt as though she could breath. The pain in her shoulder was still there but now it was a simple dull ache.

As Griselda finished undoing the wrapping Marianne allowed a small sigh of relief escaped her.

“Now can you move it?” She asked with a motherly concern that she hadn’t had before. She watched her small eyes narrowed on the hint of a bruise she could see through her blouse. 

Marianne watched her with a nod and slowly began lifting her arm. She was surprised it was only a continued dull ache. She smiled as she was able to lift it so it was straight out with only a small ache and trembled the smallest bit. Holding it for as long as she could she slowly lowered it with a bright smile beaming with pride. 

“That was great,”Griselda announced with a smile that also showed pride. “Now let’s hurry and get you undressed and washed.” She explained pointing off to the side where only then had Marianne noticed the tub of steaming water. “By the time you are ready it’ll have cooled.” She explained with a small smirk. Griselda quickly and easily undressed Marianne pausing briefly at the damage on her shoulder and back. The bruising was bright purple turning to a deep blue. It started from her shoulder and down her back with a few cuts and scraps. GRiselda watched her with a soft and sad expression before she seemed to shake herself out of it. 

Marianne slipped into the water, still very warm but not burning her. Griselda handed her the different soaps and oils. “It’s always nice after a bath, it makes you feel refreshed.” She explains with a large smile as Marianne nodded and dunked her head under the water. 

She stayed that way for a long moment thinking about everything and how crazy everything felt. She felt like she’d walked into a story made of pure fantasy. She let out a slow stream of breath as she finally surfaced. Sucking in a deep breath quickly she continued breathing hard for a moment. 

“Good don’t you feel better now?” Griselda said tenderly for a moment. Marianne couldn’t help but smile at the motherly words whispered to her gently. 

“Thank you, yes.” she whispered back softly. 

“Come on, let’s get you into something warm to wear.” She smiled patting Marianne gently. It was strange and unfamiliar and yet it felt comforting. She nodded standing as the woman wrapped a robe around her body. 

Marianne smiled to Griselda as she forced her to sit, “why…. Why are you doing this?” She suddenly asked softly. “We’ve been nothing but burden I would have thought you all wanted us gone.” She admitted with a small shrug and a sad smile. The other creatures almost seemed to nod agreeing with her and Griselda hissed at them. 

“It’s nice to have company to be honest,” Griselda explained with an almost vague air to her words. Marianne opened her mouth to question her when Griselda hushed her and began brushing out her hair. 

Marianne listened and did as instructed of her. She never looked in the mirror unwilling to grimace at the dress she was wearing or how her hair was not how she would normally wear it. It was practically on top of her head with so many pins holding it together she was sure no one in the world had anymore. 

Surprisingly Griselda announced she was finished and Marianne closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. 

Raising an eyebrow she was impressed by the way she looked. The dress a deep navy blue, a color she never would have chosen for herself but it went surprisingly well with her hair. It was in forced curls that made her hair appear elegant. The dress showed more of her chest and arms then she would have liked because of her bruising but it still looked sweet and modest enough. 

“Thank you,” Marianne whispered turning to Griselda who smiled to her proudly. “I’m good at what I do,” she teased playfully. Marianne couldn’t help but smile to her softly. 

“Now dinner will be served soon, let’s go.” She announced and Marianne nodded quickly and smiled. 

Griselda taking Marianne’s arm again and lead her toward the dining room. They walked for what felt like at least 15 minutes as they turned here went there. Marianne finally stood completely disoriented not knowing which way anything was. They walked into the dining hall only to find it wasn’t a quiet simple dinner. 

“You tricked us,” Marianne said with a suspicious air to her words. 

“Yes,” Griselda admitted with ease making Marianne burst out with a small laugh.

“You’d better hope no one get’s too upset,” Marianne commented but she spoke with a playfulness, though in truth she was very annoyed herself. 

“No one will be upset,” Griselda announced matter-of-fact. Though Marianne caught a glimpse of Bog and his eyes almost looked to be on fire. “Well, enjoy!” Griselda called as she hurried away from Bog as he headed toward us with eyes only for her. 

Marianne couldn’t help but smile as he hurried after her. Looking for her sister she found her quickly. Marianne smiled at the perfect decision of her dress. A soft pink with sweet flowers sown in all over. Sunny close behind her in a simple deep gray suit with white shirt, all of which were a bit too large for him. Marianne couldn’t help but smile at them as they made their way toward her. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were enjoying the music and the food of a wide variety. 

“Well,” Dawn smiled to Marianne and let out a small laugh, “now I know how you felt that night at the party.” Dawn smiled and looked genuinely pleased and not annoyed, to Marianne’s relief. Sunny watched around nervously but seemed content enough. 

“Is your arm doing better?” Sunny asked suddenly noticing. 

Dawn watched Marianne with wide eyes. 

“It feels great actually.” She smiled lifting it gingerly.  Noticing Dawn’s smile as suddenly they began playing a faster paced song that was still beautifully elegant. Marianne stared at Sunny until he looked to her. She smiled and nodded slightly to Dawn. he seemed to understand but as if afraid he shook his head. 

“Well,” Dawn suddenly spoke softly, “would you-” she cut herself off suddenly very shy. 

“Would you like to?” Sunny asked signalling toward the dance floor. Marianne watched them with a look of curiosity. 

Dawn eagerly nodded with a smile and Sunny awkwardly took her toward the dancing floor. They both looked awkward, him having never danced and her having danced with so many. 

Marianne smiled as Dawn attempted to teach him and show him special moves, while he awkwardly followed. 

Marianne couldn’t help but smile at their awkward movements. 

“They seem to be enjoying the trick my mother laid out,” Bog announced bluntly catching Marianne off guard. “My apologies,” he added gently. 

Marianne shook her head quickly and looked up to him with a small smile. “It’s alright,” She gave a small scoff, “this isn’t the first time.” She explained bluntly nodding her head toward Dawn with a soft laugh. 

Raising an eyebrow to her he smiled, “oh?” 

“When we lived in the city they often tried tricking me into events.” She explained with a small shrug. “Especially after my engagement fell through.” She explained emotionless, but he could feel so much with words that showed nothing. 

“Fell through?” He offered with genuine curiosity. 

She cringed at his question and he instantly regretted it. His face showed it and she gently bit down on her bottom lip. “On our wedding day,” she paused sucking in a deep breath “I found him with another woman.” she whispered softly then stood a little taller as though to leave the words behind her. 

He gave a small nod but said nothing. They were quiet for a long moment. She was waiting for his response and he was trying to think of something else to discuss. 

“Y-your arm is doing better?” He asked finally after a long time. 

She smiled up to him and nodded, then she lifted it proudly. Though as she did it she knew it was probably a mistake, but she smiled brightly. 

“I’m glad, it was pretty bad.” He commented softly. 

“Yes, but thank you.” She offered suddenly. “If you hadn’t helped me,” she started and suddenly stopped because the truth was if he hadn’t helped her she would have been long dead a long while ago. 

“I’m glad I was able to.” He offered to both of their surprise. She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before looking to Sunny and Dawn. Dawn was finally able to show Sunny the majority of the dance and they were moving in rhythm together sweetly. 

“Would you care to go for a short walk?” She asked softly unsure if she wanted him to hear her. 

He looked to her in surprise by her offer and nodded slowly, “I think that would be nice, get away from all the noise.” He explained softly. 

She smiled to herself with a small blush on her face. With a small wave of his hand and a quick bow he started to slowly walk toward the door off to the side. Everyone was dancing and laughing among each other, they were able to sneak out with little to no trouble. Once outside she felt herself take a deep breath of the air. 

“My apologies again,” Bog announced softly as he walked forward. She looked to him raising her brow. “My mother,” he paused as if trying to decide what to say next, “means well.” He finally finished and winced as if realizing the lameness behind his explanation. 

Marianne had a small smile cross her face and she simply nodded taking another few steps forward. “That’s alright,” she watched the trees, “to be honest it’s rather nice to get the chance to stay.” She said it as a gentle whisper as though it was meant only for her. 

Taking a step forward he looked to her with a small smile. “Oh?” is all he is able to whisper out. 

“I came into your forest once before.” She whispered looking sideways up to him. “It was beautiful but,” she let out a soft laugh, “my horse was so afraid I fell.” She winced as her own words the small dull ache of her shoulder still there. 

“Yes,” he whispered out and smiled, “most other animals don’t enjoy the forest.” He explained and waved his hand at himself as if that would explain everything. 

She said nothing as she looked out into the trees. “How long have you all been here?” She asked with a hint of awkwardness. 

He paused and looked to her with a raised brow but then looked out to the trees as well a sucking in a deep breath. “The people and kingdom have been here for generations.” He explained again with a small wave of his hand as if to dismiss the conversation. 

They stood quietly listening to the sounds of the party and the forest. Marianne felt a smile tug at her lips, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. She glanced up to him noticing he was enjoying the quiet as well.

Suddenly he let out a low sigh, “I should probably return before she notices I’m gone.” He said in almost a resentful whisper. 

“Griselda?” She asked eyeing him sideways. 

He gave a heavy nod. 

She gave a small giggle, “she means well.” She offered echoing his words. Which caused a genuine laugh escape him, it was warmer than she expected making her smile to him.  After a long moment he calms a bit and clears his throat looking to her only to notice her staring. He let out another soft cough as if suddenly very nervous and unsure, Marianne felt her face flush as she looked out to the trees again. 

“Well,” He made to bow and suddenly she didn’t want to him to go. Suddenly she wanted to make him stay. She began wracking her brain for something to ask, anything. She froze when nothing came to mind and so instead she turned to him with a small smile. “I suppose I’ll go back inside.” He says it all very slowly and watches her a moment. 

Biting her bottom lip she tries to think, “what’s your favorite place?” She asked her voice a bit rushed as she finally clung to the idea. She felt a shiver run through her and her chest ache the smallest bit as her nerves rushed through her. ‘Why am I nervous?’ She argued with herself, but when his lips twisted into a smile she knew she’d done well. 

“I could show you,” he offered softly. Something about his demeanor changed and she smiled with a nod. 

“I would love that,” she whispered out her response gently her eyes locked on his brilliantly blue ones. She knew her face was blushing but she couldn’t help it. He smiled noticing the blush, his crooked fangs showing slightly. He was endearing to her, everything about him. 

He held out his arm for her to take and she smiled gladly taking it. She followed along side him for a long time. They were silent as the sounds of the party faded and the sounds of the forest engulfed them. They were content as they walked silently. 

He kept glancing sideways to her to be sure she was alright and because a part of him was fascinated by her. Everything about her, she wasn’t disgusted by him nor was she horrified by him. She kept side glancing toward him with a hidden smile. 

“Stay close,” he whispered with a small genuine smile. He looked almost like a kid about to share his new special toy, she couldn’t help as a small giggle happened as she nodded. 

She let his arm go so he could go first but then he slipped his hand around her own to make sure she stayed close. Her heart jumped as he did this, suddenly feeling nervous. He lead her a little deeper into the forest, he seemed to quicken with excitement forcing her a small jog to keep up. He stopped noticing her struggle, “I’m sorry,” he offered gently, but she waved him off with a small laugh. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” She laughed looking up to him and smiled brightly to him. 

“We are almost there.” He offered. Then after a few more minutes they reached an enormous tree. “This is my favorite place.” He offered gently. “I’ll show you why.” He smiled brightly and began climbing. 

She bit her bottom lip watching his movement and she felt her nerves rush down her. “I… I don’t think I’ll be able to climb,” she explained signalling the gown his mother had put her in. 

“Right,” he whispered as he jumped from his height and was fluttering down. “W-well….” He paused and took a breath. “I could carry you up.” He offered with a shy smile, standing a little straighter as if trying to show confidence, but she could see a glimmer of nervousness as he held out his hand. 

She watched his bright blue eyes and slipped her hand into his without looking away. She smiled confidently making him do the same. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly around the middle as his wings shot them off the ground quickly. 

She couldn’t help a small laugh mixed with a squeal as they lifted quickly to the top of the tree. He moved them so gracefully. Spinning them and all but dancing around branches as he found the highest one which could support them. 

Setting her down he didn’t let her go, the thought of her falling made him clench her tighter. She smiled and leaned against him the smallest amount, she smiled to him a bit as she watched around. The sky had a brilliantly bright blue moon with little to no clouds blocking out the beautiful sky of stars. 

She sucked in a breath with a large smile. “This is beautiful.” She whispered gently watching everything. He seemed to stand a little taller with a large smile. Marianne glanced down noticing she could see her home at the edge of the trees. “That’s home,” she whispered to him pointing.  

He looked and raised an eyebrow with a small laugh, “you aren’t far at all then.” He commented softly. 

She shook her head quickly with a small smile. She could feel her heart racing as they stood there the sounds of the forest making the silence comfortable. 

Turning the slightest bit so she would be able to see his face. “Thank you,” she whispered, “for sharing this with me,” she smiled to him brightly her face blushing gently as she watched him. 

“You’re very welcome, I have enjoyed sharing this with you,” he explained his face in a genuine smile. 

They watched the stars and sky for a long while. Speaking of insignificant moments and sharing random points of knowledge as the moon began to shift in the sky making way for the sun to start coming. 

“We should head back,” she whispered pointing to the rose color of the sky as the sun started breaking way over the horizon.

Reluctantly he nodded with a small smile, “you’re right.” He offered softly and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her waist and watching her reaction he pulled backwards allowing them to fall. She squealed with only the smallest hint of fear as she gripped him tightly. Then he took flight, he swerved in and out of trees as they made their way to the castle. Her heart in her throat she watched him with a small smile but her entire body felt weak being so near him. 

As they reached the castle he set her down easily but as soon as he did they both looked around anxiously. Everyone was gone but it was rather noisy off around the side of the castle. “Something is wrong,” he announced though his voice was no more than a whisper. 

She nodded and followed him as he hurried around a corner and saw a crowd of people standing in a tight group with one man on a horse. She recognized him fairly quickly. “No,” she half whispered in a sound of pure shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the prologue and I will continue to the end.   
> This was made for the Strange Magic Secret Santa.   
> I hope you like it!!!!


End file.
